What You Mean To Me
by SwaggamuffinMooh
Summary: It's two months into the high school year, and so far, Fionna has been having an okay time. She reunited with her best friend Percy and isn't hated at her school. But then she meets someone, and after a short introduction, never wants to see him again. But the following Monday only brings bad news. Will he show her what she means to him? Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.
1. Early Mornings

**Okay, so this is my new story called, 'Complications'. It's just a Fiolee story, and I hope you guys like it :) **

**I'll still be writing Switching Worlds, don't worry about that.**

**I'll start up Complications, and then I'll start updating both stories every other day. **

**Easy as Pie. **

**This beginning chapter is kinda short, just like switching world's first chapter, but the rest will be long. **

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

I woke up to the familiar theme song playing from my alarm clock and sighed. I really didn't wanna wake up, but I knew Cake would get mad. Cake was my foster mother, although her name wasn't really Cake. Her real name was Kate, or Katheryn, but she loved all kinds of cakes, and used to bake them for me, so the nickname stuck. As I heard her coming upstairs, I blindly smacked my bedside table to turn off the alarm. When it turned off, I opened my eyes to see Cake standing in front of me,

"Fionna honey, get out of bed." She said, and I rubbed my eyes as I sat up,

"But it's Saturday…" I mumbled, and she folded her arms,

"Yeah, and I've got to work." She said, and I looked at her. She had on her Managers uniform; a bright orange top, white capris that stopped at her knees, and a black apron. She could wear whatever she wanted for shoes, but her hair had to be pulled back into a ponytail, and a white headband. Cake had brown hair with the tips of her hair and her bangs dyed blonde,

"So?" I asked, and she sighed,

"I'm not lettin' you sit in bed all day. Go for a walk or something, get some fresh air." She said, and I groaned,

"Stop acting like my mom…" I said to her, and I saw her roll her eyes. Cake always acted like my sister or something,

"Sweetie, I am your mom; your foster mom." She said, and I nodded. My real mother had been shot in a robbery, and my real father had died soon after in a massive car accident. Cake adopted me when I was 7, and when she was 19. Now, she was 26, but I always felt like she was a sister to me. I did what I was told, and got out of bed,

"Good. Honey, you go get dressed and go for a walk. Remember to be at The Candy Castle for 2, okay?" she asked, and I nodded. The Candy Castle was a large castle in the middle of town. It had three floors, and the exterior looked like candy. On the first floor, there were two rooms; one small lobby, and the roller rink. There was a place to rent roller skates, and a bunch of claw games. On the second floor, there was the diner. The diner was based off of an old 50's diner; the floor was checked, the booths were red, and there were places to sit by the counter. The food ranged from filling foods like burgers and pizza's, to just plain candy. On the third floor, it was a total concert area. There was a stage and area for crowds. Music played live on the top, and played throughout the entire building. Cake was the manager of The Candy Castle; she worked in the diner, and was the host of the roller rink. Mono was the boss of everything, and the cook at the diner. He made the best food. Mono was sort of like a dad to me, because he was Cake's fiancé, but also because he was so awesome and nice to me. I think she and Mono adopted me because Cake couldn't have kids, but I never asked. It was obvious that Cake and Mono had adopted me; I had cocaison skin, bright vivid blue eyes, and glossy blonde hair that was like silk. Cake had a deep caramel coloured skin colour, brown eyes, and brown hair with the tips and her bangs dyed blonde. Mono had dark brown skin, brown, almost black eyes, and silver hair. His hair wasn't really silver, it was black, but he dyed it. His hair went down to his shoulders, but he kept it in a messy ponytail. I loved Cake like my real mother and Mono like my real father. As walked to my closet, I thought about my real parents; my mother was a cheerful woman, and loved everything I loved. She wasn't girly, and taught me to stay strong. My father was the same; cheerful, happy, and loving. He taught me how to stand up for myself and others. That was all I could remember. I picked out a loose, cotton white Tee, a pair of dark blue shorts, and a loose denim flannel. My closet consisted of white and all-different-shades-of-blue clothing. But I loved it. After I had put on the clothes I had chosen, I walked over to my sock drawer and pulled out two white ankle socks. They had blue bunnies on them and little carrots. After closing the drawer, I brushed my long blonde hair. My hair went down to my middle back, was naturally silky and glossy and I had side bangs. When I was done, I grabbed the two things that meant the world to me; the necklace my mother gave me, and the hat my father made me. My father was an exceptional knitter, and could make anything. The hat was like a beanie, but had two long bunny ears on it. The ears were about ¾ of a foot in length, and the inside of the hat was soft and fuzzy. The necklace I had was pure gold, and had a small bunny charm on the end of it. With one final act of putting on my black converse hightops, I climbed down the ladder to the second floor of Cake's house. She and I lived in a 3 story house, but for my room, she agreed to have a ladder instead of stairs. But only for my room; the rest had to have stairs. So then I went down the stairs to the last floor and walked into the kitchen. On the table were a plate of bacon pancakes, and a note from Cake. As I sat down to eat, I didn't bother reading the note, because I knew what it would say; Cake was gone, the pancakes were there, and to get some fresh air. So as I finished my pancakes, I grabbed a bottle of water, put my wallet in my pocket, and walked out of my house. I locked the door behind me, and put the key under a small rock. After that, I started walking down my long road.

* * *

**I believe that was a good first chapter, and hey, it turned out to be pretty long :) **

**So, read and review, and I hope you all like it. Just tell me what you think, and be honest. **

**Enjoy~!**

**~Moohdle**


	2. Bass Boy

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time; I only own this story line. **

**Enjoy this one :) **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

I enjoyed walking in my town. It was quiet, safe, and beautiful. Today, the sun was shining, and the sky was my favourite colour; blue! I thought about Percy as I walked. He had been my best friend forever. He was always nice and caring, but up until my first year at high school, I'd only thought of him as a friend. Now it was October, and I was a freshman, and Percy had gotten really attractive, and I harbored a crush. But he saw me as nothing more than a friend. It really bummed me out, but I lasted. Percy had a lot of nicknames that I made for him. One of them was Prince Gumball. I called him that because at school, everyone treats him like a prince or something, and the fact that he always had gumballs in his pockets. The other two were just shorter forms of 'Prince Gumball'; PG and Gumball. PG also came from his initials; **P**ercy **G**erald. Whenever I say his last name, I say it like,

GEH-ruld.

It makes him mad, and he always says,

"That's not how you pronounce it. You're supposed to put emphasis on the latter of the word, like geh-RALD. How would you like it if I said your name with emphasis on the middle of your name?" then he goes off on something that I never listen to, until eventually he just stops talking.

I looked up from my thoughts and realized I was nearing the local coffee shop. My water was getting bland, and I figured chocolate milk would be good, so I picked up my speed and headed over.

-0-

5 minutes later, I was sitting alone at a table drinking my large chocolate milk, and eating a chocolate muffin. I really did love chocolate!

So as I sat at my table in the corner, I looked around. The shop was pretty empty, except for four tables. There was an adult couple in one table on the other side of the room, an old man and woman a few tables down from me, a mother and her kid near the couple and a business man sitting two tables away from me. It wasn't loud, so when the door opened, I heard every step the new customer took. I had a perfect view of the door, so when I saw his pink T-shirt, cream shorts, and strawberry blonde hair with his bangs dyed coral pink, I smiled,

"Percy!" I exclaimed, and he looked over. With a warming smile, he walked over to my table,

"Hello Fionna." He said as he sat down,

"Fancy seeing you here." I said to him, and he nodded,

"Same to you. Why aren't you at The Candy Castle?" He asked, and I shrugged,

"I don't usually go until later. What about you, aren't you usually there?" I asked, and he shook his head,

"Nope, I'm not going early today. I'm busy until 2:30, so I won't be going until then."

"Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching my sister's cousin's play." He said, and I nodded,

"Ah, what? I was hoping you could walk me there." I said. Me and him usually either walked there or met up there. Now, I was gonna have to walk alone, and stay alone,

"I apologize." He said, and I nodded. The door opened again and in walked somebody,

"Please excuse me; I'll have to order something." He said and stood up to leave. When he was at the counter, I saw who had walked in. It was a tall boy with black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a grey flannel, and dark ripped jeans. He had a red bass on his back in the shape of an axe, and was holding the strap. He scanned the room before walking any further into the shop, and I noticed the relieved look on his face. But when his eyes landed on my, he looked fearful almost. I gave the guy a confused look, and returned to my muffin. The boy walked to the counter and Gumball came back. He had a berry bagel and a latte,

"I'm back." He said with a smile,

"Radical." I replied, and he sipped his drink while I finished off my muffin. The boy with the bass walked over and sat at the table next to me and Gumball. He had a strawberry glazed donut and a strawberry smoothie,

"So what's your sister's friend's play about?" I asked, and he shook his head,

"It's my sister's cousin's play, not my sister's friend's play. It's a mathematical play about a young girl and a troublesome teen that come together in the end."

"Sounds cool Gumball." I said, and finished my chocolate milk,

"There's so much drama and parts that just yank at your heart guts!" He said dramatically, and I giggled. I felt the boy with the bass' eyes on me, but tried my best to ignore him,

"Awesome. I wish I could see it."

"You can!" Gumball said with a grin, and those were the exact words I was hoping he wouldn't say,

"The play starts at noon, admission is five dollars, but I'm sure we can get discounts because we're-"

"It doesn't look like she wants to go, _Gumball._" The boy beside me said suddenly. I looked at him and saw he was looking at me,

"I beg your pardon?" Said Gumball, and I blinked at the boy,

"She doesn't sound interested, and by the look on her face, she was hoping you'd say it was impossible for her to see it." He said, and I nearly laughed. This random stranger just read me like a book. I looked at Gumball, who was looking at me,

"That's not true is it?" He asked me, and I could see in his eyes that he was hurt slightly,

"Well, I just was never one for plays… You know me PG; I'm into adventuring, sports, and other junk that I like." I said, and he nodded,

"I see… Well, you could have just said so…" He said, and I shot a look at the boy. He gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes; he basically just made my best friend upset at me,

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt your feelings…" I said, and he shook his head. He looked at his watch,

"Well, I have to go anyway. I'll see you around." Gumball said, then took his stuff and left. I watched him go, and then Bass Boy sat in his spot. I glared at him,

"What's your problem?" I said, and he shrugged, smirking again,

"What? I just got rid of that gay nerd-"

"He isn't gay!" I yelled and the entire shop looked at me. But I didn't care. I got out of my chair and grabbed the boy's arm,

"Hey!" He exclaimed, but I ignored him. I dragged him out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. When we were out, I shoved him away from my grasp,

"Don't ever insult my friend like that again! Who do you think you are anyway?!" I yelled at him, and he folded his arms,

"Like you don't know."

"Oh I'm sorry; I think I do know you." I said, and he smirked,

"Good."

"You're a random jerk off the street who's about to get punched!" I exclaimed, and swung at him. He dodged my hit with incredible speed, causing me to stumble,

"Ha, you missed." He teased, and I growled, my hat going lopsided. I fixed it and stood up again,

"You jerk!" I said, and stormed passed him. As I walked away, I heard him call after me,

"You already called me that!" So I kept walking. As I walked, I could hear his footsteps following me, so I turned my head around. Sure enough, he was following me with his hands in his pockets,

"Leave me alone!" I half yelled, and he gave me a grin, making me go red. I wasn't blushing or anything, I was just red with anger. He was really making me mad. He acted like somebody important, who should be respected and worshipped. Maybe he needed to be taught a lesson…

"Where are you going?" He said suddenly, and I saw he was beside me. I looked up at him and realized how tall he was. He was at least 4" taller than me, and 1" taller than Gumball,

"None of your business." I snapped, and continued walking. I sped up so he was behind me, and luckily for me he stayed back there. How dare he call Percy gay? Percy liked girls, and I knew that for a fact. So what if he wore pink? Lots of guys wore pink. Percy just liked the colour. Then Bass Boy had to come in and scare him off. I looked back at him and saw his bass was in front of him and he was playing a slight tune. His bass worked without an amp? I guess so, because I could hear what he was playing. He gave me a smile and waved at me, so I turned back around and continued walking. After a few more blocks, I heard him singing,

_I am the D.J,  
and you are the record that I play,  
and when I scratch the surface,  
does it still make ya nervous?  
I am the D.J,  
and you're still my favourite mistake,  
and when you get that feeling,  
Keep dancing,  
Keep dancing…_

I was surprised that he could sing. He was good too, his voice was soft and in tune. I knew the song well, so when he got to the chorus again I hummed along. He must have heard me, because he stopped and said,

"You know, if you want to sing with me you can. You don't have to be all antisocial and just hum." So I turned around sharply as he walked up. I gave him a look,

"I'm not being antisocial." I said, and he chuckled,

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then sing." He said, and I folded my arms,

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the words." I lied, and he stared me down, as if trying to figure out if I was lying or not. It was a total lie though; I knew the words off by heart. I'm positive he knew that too, because then he gave me a smirk,

"Liar." He said, and I rolled my eyes. I turned around again and continued walking to the Candy Castle. He still followed, but had stopped singing. He just played his bass, and as he played, I realized something.

I never, ever, _ever_ wanted to see this guy again.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it :) It may seem boring now, but don't worry. It picks up later; Ashley hasn't come in yet…**

**Muahaha :3 **

**Read and Review ^^**

**~Moohdle**


	3. Pain and Loss

**I love weekends, because it means I can update ^^**

**Read and Review :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. **

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

After a few more blocks of walking, I made it to the Candy Castle. I couldn't tell if Bass Boy was still following me because he had been silent the entire way. I mean, it's cute when a guy follows a girl around town and asks her questions to get to know her, but just plain following and not speaking?

Stalker much...

As I walked into the big building that was the Candy Castle, the warming sounds of laughter, music, and talking filled my ears as I entered the small lobby. I grabbed my special card that allowed me to do everything. Cake and Mono had given it to me so that I wouldn't have to pay for anything I bought or rented here. I put the card in my pocket just as Bass Boy walked in. I'd have to stop calling him Bass Boy. When he walked over, I saw that his bass was around his back again. He looked at me and smirked,

"So Bunny, what's this place called?" He asked, and I immediately decided against finding out his real name. If he was gonna call me 'Bunny' I could call him Bass Boy all I wanted,

"It's called the Candy Castle." I said, and he nodded,

"Is there a place I can put my bass?"

"On the third floor, with Cake, I don't care." I said, and he smirked,

"Can you show me where either one of those are?" He said, and I ignored him as I walked into the roller area. As soon as I walked in, the music and laughter got louder. I glanced at Bass Boy and saw he'd dropped his bass in the lobby with some girl, so I sighed and looked back at the rink. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was coming up for 1:30. Another hour and 15 minutes and Gumball would be here, no longer leaving me with this jerk,

"Whoa, this place is sweet!" He said, and I grinned. As much as I didn't like him, it pleased me to see that he liked the Candy Castle. I was proud of the Candy Castle, and whenever someone was amazed by it, I felt pride build up inside of me,

"Isn't it?" I replied, and walked over to the elevator. It was sure that the diner would be packed, but that was only because of the 2:30 draws that Cake held. Each week, Cake would bake and decorate a cake and put it in a draw. Everyone would have a chance to put their names in for $1 a ticket. They could put in their names on every day of the week except for Sundays. Then on the next Saturday, she'd announce the winner. I stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button that closed the doors quicker. I was hoping Bass Boy would be too interested in the rink to even notice me being in the elevator, but then he looked my way. I pressed the button again, and the doors started to close. I smiled to myself as he walked over, and just as the doors were about to close, he slipped in with a smirk, and leaned against the wall. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as I waited for the elevator ride to be over,

"So why _do _you hang out with that walking stick of gum?" He asked, and I shot him a look,

"Stop insulting Percy."

"I thought his name was _Gumball_." He said with a smirk, and I turned to face him,

"No, that's just a nickname. His real name is Percy." I said, and he rolled his eyes,

"Like I care? I just asked why you hung out with him, answer the question." He said, and I glared,

"I hang out with him because he's my best friend. Stop talking to me." I said, and he pouted. He was kind of cute when he pouted.

_I did not just think that_… Said a voice in my head, and I huffed while looking away,

"So why are you friends with him?"

"Who are you, king of the questions?" I asked, shooting him another look, and he grinned,

"Let's play the question game!" He exclaimed, and I sighed,

"So, how old are you?"

"14." I replied lowly. I may as well get this over with,

"What grade are you in?"

"9."

"What school do you go to?"

"What do you care?" I snapped, and I turned to him. He seemed like a real creep to me,

"I just wanna know."

"I'll give you a hint; it's the only school in town." I replied, and that left him to think. Oceanview only had one school because it was such a small town. Well, it only had one _high_ school. There was an elementary school, and a middle school, but only one of all,

"Hey, is it that Triple A high school?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes,

"I don't know, you tell me."

"It _is_ isn't it!" he exclaimed, then he chuckled,

"What's your address?"

"Now, you've gone beyond creepy." I said while looking at me, and he flashed another grin,

"How old are you anyway? 20?" I asked him, and he laughed,

"Yeah right! I just turned 16." He said, and I gave him a confused look. He looked _way_ older than 15. Maybe it was his height,

"What grade are you in?"

"Well, technically, I should be in grade 11 by now. But I got held back a year." He said, and I nearly laughed. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We were on the second floor, and the diner was packed. I smiled at how many people wanted to see who won the draw, so I walked in with Bass Boy following. As soon as I saw Cake, she rushed over,

"Honey, you're just in time for the draw! Who's ya friend?" She asked, and smirked at the guy behind me. I shook my head slowly as I stared at Cake, but then he put his hand on my shoulder,

"I'm Marshall, a friend from school."

"How old are ya?"

"I'm 15." He said, and Cake glanced at me. My eyes sent small messages telling her that I wasn't friends with him, but she just smiled,

"Well, go on! Enjoy yourselves! The dance floor's open, and the food is good!" She exclaimed, and then walked away. I slowly turned around and looked up at Bass Boy.

Or, Marshall I guess,

"You heard her; the dance floor's open." He said, and I folded my arms,

"I'm not dancing with you _Marshall_." I replied, and he shrugged,

"Yes you are." With that, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Some rockin' music was playing, probably from upstairs, and everyone was dancing. Unfortunately, nobody noticed the way Marshall was forcing me to dance. He was using my arms to make it look like I was dancing, and honestly, I couldn't have been more angry,

"Come on, enjoy yourself!" he exclaimed as he spun me around. _I'm gonna puke_, I thought, and finally he stopped spinning me,

"You're dancing with _me_, you should be glad." He said cockily, and I growled at him,

"Why should I be glad? You're some creep off the street who insulted my friend, and lied to my mother." I said, and he laughed,

"That was your mom? But… That doesn't even make any sense!" He exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes,

"Foster mom, not my real mom."

"What happened to your real mom?" He asked, and I felt like I had just been winded. I know he didn't know what happened, but I don't think that it's polite to ask a foster kid what happened to their parents. He seemed to notice how this question affected me because he released my hands and stopped dancing. His normal expression faded, being replaced with concern,

"Um, I'm sorry…" He said, and I sighed. I didn't like thinking about my parents. It brought me discomfort and sadness. It made me hurt on the inside, and I made myself hurt on the outside.

My wrists held proof.

I wasn't insane or anything, I just wasn't good at talking to people. It's not like I still cut myself, I had stopped. Cake, Mono and Gumball were the cause of me stopping, but they never found out. I haven't told anyone. I just wore hoodies and wrist bands,

"It's fine… Just, leave me alone." I said, and walked over to an empty booth. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was 2:15. I had 15 minutes before Gumball would be here. I sighed and played with my thumbs before noticing that Marshall had sat down across from me. I looked up at him and immediately wanted him to leave,

"What are you doing? I told you to leave." I said calmly, and he shrugged,

"I don't follow the rules. No matter who's they are." He said, and I huffed,

"Look _Marshall_, I don't like you."

"I didn't say you-"

"I don't care. You're a stuck up snob who thinks he's better than everyone. I don't know who you think you are, or why you're following me, but just leave me alone. I don't know what your problem is, but you are way too controlling and obnoxious." I said, and he smirked,

"I like your spunk, and your attitude. Boy, this bunny's got it all." He said, and I glared at him. He just didn't get it did he? I wasn't in the mood for any of his nicknames, or any of his rude comments,

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, and I saw Cake look at me,

"Just shut up and go away!" I said, and I saw the doors open and in walked the strangest people I'd ever seen. My attention on Marshall went to the people who walked in, and I frowned slightly. There were two boys, and a girl. The girl was the shortest of the three, and had pale skin. Her hair was choppy and cherry red with white streaks in it. She was wearing a black graphic Tee, and white skinny jeans. She had on coral red skateboard shoes, and a heavy amount of mascara and eyeliner. The tallest boy had teal hair with black streaks in it, and pale skin. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that said 'Night-o-Sphere' on it, and aquamarine tight jeans. They weren't really that tight though. He had black headphones around his neck, with a wire leading down to something in his pocket, and wore aquamarine skateboard shoes. The last boy looked actually normal; he had glossy blonde hair like mine, a blue T-shirt, and dark blue jeans with rips in them. He was wearing black converse and had a black vest on. Marshall noticed where I was looking and turned around. He waved the people over and I glared at him,

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he faced me again,

"These guys are my friends." He said and then the people walked over. The two guys sat with Marshall, and the girl sat with me,

"Hey guys." Marshall said, and then the people looked at him, all saying 'hey'. Then everyone looked at me,

"Who's she?" The girl asked. She had a strong London accent, but it suited her well,

"This is my friend. Her name is…" He paused,

"I don't actually know her name. Hey Bunny, what's your name?" He asked, and everyone looked at me,

"Fionna." I muttered, and Marshall seemed to hear me,

"Fionna… Fionna…" He tested out my name. After that he smiled,

"I like your name." He said, and that time I went red from embarrassment. The boy with the blonde hair smiled at me,

"Nice name. I'm Finn." He said, and I smiled back,

"I'm Benny. But everyone calls me Beemo." Said the boy with the teal hair, and then the girl with the accent spoke up,

"And I'm Pepper. Would you like an autograph?" She asked, and I blinked. Was this girl just as stuck up as Marshall? I looked at the rest of them,

"Why would I want an autograph?" I asked, and then Pepper glanced at Marshall. He gave her a look,

"I don't know… That's just something I say to freak people out." She said, and I could tell something was up. But I left it alone for now,

"Uhh…" I was getting a little freaked out by everyone staring at me,

"I have to um… go." I said, and started to leave, but then Marshall clenched my wrist. I felt the biggest cut open up and start to bleed, and I had to stop myself from laughing nervously, or crying out,

"Come on, you just met everybody." He said, and I quickly moved my wrist so that he wouldn't feel the blood,

"No really, I have to go. It was nice meeting everyone, but my mom's calling me." I lied, and then Marshall released me,

"See ya later Fionna!" Said Pepper, and as I walked away I shook my head.

I was not planning on seeing those four freaks again.

* * *

**Okay, so Pepper is the human version of Peppermint maid. I really didn't want to make her like some passive maid, so I brought out her other side. I made the accent more noticeable, and made her a total rock star 3 **

**I'm loving how I portrayed her ^^**

**So, that was a disturbing fact about real world Fionna. But I did make one of my story genres 'Hurt/Comfort'. **

**And I figured that I shouldn't make real life stories all fluffy and perfect. Life isn't like that. **

**I don't like the idea of Fionna cutting, but I'm putting it out there that she DOES NOT do it anymore. She stopped after realizing how stupid it was, and I've taken out the one bit about her reopening the cuts, because that's a little disturbing. In this story, she had only cut when she was younger and in the orphanage. The only reason I actually have this in the story is because it makes for good problems and such :) **

**I just need to say:**

**I have read a story where the character was based off of the author, and that the character cut themselves, meaning so did the author.  
****I do not do stuff like that. I enjoy having the ability to wear T-Shirts, and not have things covering my arms. So don't worry or anything.**

**Well, I'm really over explaining this a bit… ._. **

**Read and Review ^^  
~Moohdle**


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Read and review, blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

After I got out of the booth, I quickly left the diner. But I hadn't gone far before I ran into Percy,

"Oh, Hello Fionna!" He said cheerfully, and I smiled,

"Hi Percy." I replied, and I sighed with relief as I felt the blood stop. He put his hands in pockets,

"Wanna go to the Diner?"

"How about I teach you how to roller blade?" I asked, because he didn't know how,

"Alright." He replied, and nodded. I quickly took his hand and whisked him to the elevator.

Percy's P.O.V

When Fionna took my hand, an odd sensation went through my body; pure giddiness and also pleasure.

But I didn't like Fionna, right?

She was just my best friend. Yeah, she was only a friend.

Whenever I felt feelings like that, or got certain thoughts about how cute Fionna may or may not have been, I reminded myself that we were just friends. But besides, she only thought of me as a friend.

So when we got down to the area to rent skates, I had to ask her if we were just friends,

"Hey Fionna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Gumball." She said, and I huffed,

"We're just friends, right?" I asked her, and at first she was silent, so I stole a glance at her. Her face had gone red and she was trying to pay attention to her blue and white skates. Finally she said,

"Yeah Gumball. We're best friends." She replied, and I nodded,

"Alright." I said, and then finished tying up my pink skates. Many of the guys at school thought I was 'playing for the other team' because of the amount of pink I wore, but I liked girls. I just wore pink because the colour had grown on me. Yeah, maybe I did go a little over board by dying my hair and junk, but girls seemed to think it was adorable. I didn't really pay attention to girls; I had school to pay attention to. When we were done tying up our skates, I unsteadily rolled out to the rink,

"Uhm, Fionna?" I asked as she sped out on the rink. I watched as she did turns and jumps and even skated backwards.

All I could do was clumsily roll around like an idiot.

As Fionna came up to me, I grabbed her arm,

"Fionna, please help me. I _cannot_ skate." I said urgently, and she laughed. Boy her laugh was adorable,

"Here, I'll teach you." She said, and grabbed my hand,

"Follow my footwork." She said, and I looked at her skates. I watched how gracefully she skated and started to mimic her movements. After a while, I got the hang of it,

"Hey! I'm getting it!" I exclaimed happily, and she giggled,

"Great! Wanna try on your own?" She asked, and started to let go of my hand,

"No!" I exclaimed, and grasped her hand again. She looked at him with confusion,

"I'm not really ready to try on my own… I'm still unbalanced." I was an okay liar, but I never liked it. Fionna believed my lie and continued to teach me to skate.

Fionna's P.O.V

At the rink, Gumball had actually wanted to hold my hand! I must have been grinning when Cake and Mono locked up because she asked me what was up,

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason." I replied, but she put her hands on her hips as we walked to her car,

"Honey, you know, and I know that you're a horrible liar. Tell me what's up." She said, and then I hopped in the passenger seat,

"Well, you know how I had that crush on Percy right?"

"You mean Gumball? Honey I've known for the longest time!" She said, and I smiled,

"Well today while I was teaching him how to ride on the roller blades, he didn't want me to let go of his hand!" I exclaimed, and Cake grinned,

"Sweetie I told you he'd come around! Let's say you and me stay up tonight and talk about all the gossip and such, okay?" She suggested, and I nodded happily. Cake may have been my foster mother, but she acted more like a sister,

"Awesome! Can you make bacon pancakes?"

"Of course! As long as you make your chocolate coated popcorn!" She said, and I grinned,

"Don't forget the spaghetti!" We were so weird.

But I loved her.

Percy's P.O.V

As I walked home from the rink, I thought about Fionna. I had never thought about her this way; she was always just a friend throughout middle school. Now that she was a freshman…

But I couldn't like her. It would ruin our friendship, and liking her may scare her off. I was way older than her, and I was sure she had feelings for Felix. I didn't really like Felix. He was very reckless and dangerous, far too wild for anyone like Fionna. I know Fionna could take care of herself, but if she went for Felix, she would get burned.

(**Anyone like my pun there? Haha)**

But I couldn't get jealous. Fionna and I were _just_ friends. So I shoved my hands in my pockets and started walking home again. I ran a hand through my blonde and pink hair, and was just about to cross the street, when somebody pushed past me,

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and looked at the person who'd just pushed me. It was still light enough to see, so I saw it was that guy from the coffee shop,

"Pardon me!" I said, and then he turned to look at me. I was slightly intimidated by his size and looks. He looked like some sort of…

Delinquent or something,

"What is it, _Gummy_?" He said lowly, and I blinked,

"Y-you just pushed me…"

"Yeah?" He asked, and I took in a breath. I could not be afraid of this guy,

"Well don't. It's more polite to walk around the person."

"Do you really think I care? Why don't you just go running home to your bunny? Or better yet, go find yourself a _boyfriend_ gay boy." He said, and that really pushed me over. I balled up my fists, and punched his arm. It was a stupid mistake, mainly because I cannot punch a guy,

"Wow, that didn't even hurt. But it was still a wrong move." He said, and then advanced towards me. Usually when stuff like this happened, before the person hit me, Fionna stepped in and beat the stuff out of the other person. This time, I was all alone. So I braced myself for the hit by shutting my eyes and shielding my body.

It never came.

All that was heard was laughter. I removed my hands and opened my eyes to see the boy clutching his stomach while he laughed,

"Wow, you are weak. Go home." He said and started walking away. I checked my body for any scratches or anything, only to see I was indeed fine. I watched him walk away until he was gone, and when he was out of view, I ran home.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a short chapter. **

**For me at least…**

**Anyway, read and review and all. Enjoy my stories, and check out the poll for switching worlds ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	5. He's Got a Soft Side

**Dude, I have had 1.14k people in the United States viewing my story! :D**

**That's an accomplishment. **

**Anyway, so a couple chapters ago I was talking about some talent show, and how I was gonna sing or whatever.**

**I GOT IN!**

**I'm so freaking happy! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Anyway, read and review. **

**Enjoy and such, **

**Disclaimer: If I ****_did_**** own adventure time, I wouldn't be here. **

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

It was a cold Sunday morning in the early days of October. I sat on a bench in the town's park with a hot chocolate in my hands. I had bought it from the coffee shop when I had first when out today. This morning I had woken up and decided to take another walk. I was really bored because all my friends were busy; Gumball had homework, Felix had to visit his grandmothers, and LSP was too busy, 'lumping it up' to hang out with me. Cake had offered to spend the day somewhere with me, but I told her she needed to plan for her wedding with Mono. So then I just got dressed into a pair of black jeggings, an indigo t-shirt, and a white fuzzy sweater. Then I slipped on my hat, some fuzzy boots, a blue vest, and put my hair into a low ponytail. I shivered as a cold wind blew and drank my hot chocolate. I had on a pair of black mittens and a scarf to keep me warm, but even with that I was still cold.

Why did I even bother coming out here?

I could have stayed home and enjoyed baking cakes and watching movies with Cake, but no, I had to come all the way out her in the cold. I had been so lost in my own thoughts; I hadn't noticed the person who was sitting beside me. I glanced over and saw it was that Pepper girl from before. She was staring at me with a smile,

"Hello." She said with her accent, and I huffed,

"Hey Pepper." I said, and she smiled,

"Watcha doing all the way out here on such a cold day like this?" She asked, and I shrugged,

"I actually have no idea." I replied, and then she nodded. Her choppy red and white hair was down, and she had on a dark blue tuque. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie with the word, 'Night-O-Sphere' on it. Why did everyone suddenly have that word on their stuff? I'd seen people at school, and that one guy that was with Marshall had one. She had on white jeans and black boots, along with some fingerless gloves and a scarf,

"Well, I hate the cold. London was never this cold." She said, and I nodded,

"It's cold here in the winter. I hear it's even colder in Canada." I said, and she laughed,

"Well, they know how to handle it."

"Maybe we could go over and trade them something for their secrets." I said, and she laughed again. Pepper was kind of all right,

"Hey Pepper, how come you know such a jerk like Marshall?" I asked, and she smirked,

"Oh we go way back. But don't worry, he grows on you." She said, and I snorted,

"Not in a million years."

"No really. He's not all bad." She said, and I sighed,

"I'll believe it if I see it. He's just so…"

"Annoying? Bad? Reckless? He's really not a bad guy, it's just the way he is." She said, and I rolled my eyes,

"Well I'm not liking the way he is."

"I'm tellin' ya, he's got a soft side." She said, and I looked at her. She held up her hands,

"It's true. You just gotta dig really, really deep."

"Why are you trying to change my mind?" I asked, and she laughed,

"To tell you the truth, he put me up to it."

"Well you can go tell him that it's not working." I said, and she laughed again,

"I told him you were gonna say something like that. But he still sent me out here." She said, then snapped her fingers,

"Tell ya what; me and you go hang out at the mall, have a nice day and all, then I tell him that you think he's nice. Deal?"

"What kind of deal is that?"

"Well, you get to hang out with- never mind. Alright, ignore what I said before all this. You and me are just gonna go to the mall." She said, and I huffed,

"Alright, whatever." I replied, and started to pull out my wallet,

"Hey, put that away." Said Pepper, and I looked at her with confusion. She smiled,

"I'll pay."

"I can't let you do that." I said with a smile, but she waved her hand away,

"I've got more money than I can handle, I insist!" She exclaimed, and I smiled,

"Really?"

"Of course!" She said, and smiled again,

"Thanks Pepper! You're so nice compared to Marshall." I said as we stood up, and she laughed,

"I get that a lot. But you really should go easy on him. No, he didn't ask me to say that." She said as we started walking. The mall was only a ten minute walk from the park, but it was pretty big,

"Maybe I'll go easy on him if he goes easy on me."

"Whaddya mean?" She said, and I huffed,

"Yesterday was the first day we met, and all he did was be some big bad jerk. He acts like he's some big shot who should be respected." I said, and then saw Pepper looked at me,

"Do you know much about celebrities?" She asked, and I shook my head,

"No. Oceanview is almost the last place on Earth to hear about things like that. Most of the time teenagers just look it up online, and because we live in a small town, we spread it around. But sometimes it doesn't get far before it dies out." I said, and she nodded,

"Have you ever heard of the band, 'Night-O-Sphere'?" She said, and I shook my head,

"Sorry, but I don't." I said, and she nodded before going into silence. We passed the coffee shop so I knew we were nearly there,

"So what about you? How long have you lived here?" She asked me, and I thought for a moment,

"About 6 years. Cake adopted me when I was 7, but we stayed in California for another year before going back to her hometown."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah, Cake's my foster mother." I replied, and she nodded while looking at me,

"Is Cake her real name?" She asked, and I laughed,

"No, her real name is actually Katheryn, or Kate. But because she used to bake cakes for me all the time, so the nickname stuck." I said, and she nodded,

"If you don't mind my asking; how come you were put up for adoption?" She asked, and I blew my bangs out of my face,

"My parents died. I can tell you if you want to." I said, and she shook her head,

"That's fine. Don't want you to get all upset." She said, and I didn't know whether she was genuinely concerned, or she didn't want my mood to affect her mall day,

"Thanks. Hey, we're here." I said, and she smiled,

"Let's go then." She said, and took my hand as she dragged me to the mall.

Marshall's P.O.V

I was sprawled on the couch playing video games while eating a pizza, when Finn walked in.

**(Seem familiar?:P)**

I glanced at him,

"Hey." I said, and he sat down in a chair,

"Hey. So guess who called?" He asked, and I continued playing the game,

"Who?"

"Our agent."

"What'd he want?" I asked, and I heard him sigh,

"He wants you to go back to school."

"What!?" I exclaimed, and then I paused the game. I stared at Finn, who held up his hands,

"Don't be mad at me, it's his problem. He says that because you failed a grade you gotta go back. Same with Pepper; but she has to go because she never finished school." He said, and I sighed,

"What about you and Beemo?" I asked, and he had the nerve to grin,

"Beemo finished school, and I'm taking private classes."

"And why can't _I _take private classes?" I asked, and he shrugged,

"Ask Flambo." He said, and I sighed. Flambo was the nickname we all gave our agent. His real name was Fernando, but he liked fire and used to smoke, so we called him Flambo. He was a great guy, but right now I wasn't too fond of him.

Why didn't Beemo have to go? He was only my age?

_He started high school when he was 12, genius. _Said a thought in my head, and I sighed. Beemo was some sort of genius, so he went to high school when he was supposed to be in grade 7 or something like that. He finished school when he was 16, when he really should have been in grade 10. I thought about which school I would go to, but then I remembered something Fionna had said, and I smiled.

There was only one high school in town.

* * *

**Okay, I know I made AU BMO more like Adventure Time Prince Gumball, but I just needed a reason. **

**Well anyway, I actually really like how I made Pepper :D She's such a rock star to me! ( ^0^) **

**Read and Review, and I won't be updating Switching Worlds tonight… :/ **

**And tomorrow is Tuesday, so I won't be updating at all, but on Wednesday, I'll update Switching Worlds first. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	6. Not-a-chapter

**Okay, so I'm really busy tonight so I won't be updating this story. **

**Tomorrow, there's a fair in town, and I might be going, so I probably won't update tomorrow night. **

**Then again, I might if I can't go, so it's a 50/50 chance...**

**Don't hate me dudes, I'm doing the best I can. :) **

**Enjoy this 'not-chapter' :P**

**~Moohdle**


	7. Concert Preperations

**Goodness me, the fair last night was fantastic! I went on the zipper, wall of death, and almost went on the freak out. **

**I didn't go on the freak out because they were experiencing problems, and I thought to myself,**

**"If I get on that ride after all those problems, and it breaks and I die, will this half an hour wait be worth it? No." **

**So I didn't go on. I did got on this thing called the 'musik express', but I only went on it because one of the guys who ran it was my age and really cute :3 **

**Then I couldn't go on the zipper again because my lil bro felt sick, single riders weren't allowed, and I didn't wanna be in the same compartment as a random guy or girl… **

**Yhe… **

**Well, enough about me. Enjoy this chapter of WYMTM. ^^**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"This would look brilliant on you!" exclaimed Pepper as she held up a dark blue top. It was strappy and had black graffiti on it saying, 'bad girl'. I was unsure of it,

"Really? It's kinda… _revealing."_ I stated, and it was true. The front of the shirt would easily show off my chest,

"Duh, that's why you wear something underneath." She said, but I shook my head,

"Let's keep shopping."

"Alright, but I'm buying it." She said, and draped it over her shoulder. I was having fun with Pepper, and as much as I didn't really like shopping, she made it fun. She would follow random people around, make faces at cashiers when their backs were turned, and troll the stores like a boss. She made sure I was in the fun, and I had a blast. But now we were in a dark/punk store, shopping for some clothes. Pepper had invited me to go to a concert, but said that I needed new clothes for it,

"Alright, what about this one?" She said, interrupting my thoughts, and I looked at the shirt she had picked out. It was a black V-neck, with neon splatters on it, and there was white writing on the front that said, 'Night-O-Sphere',

"Hey, it looks great, but what's this Night-O-Sphere I keep hearing about?" I asked her, and she blinked,

"Some band. Hey look, there's Beemo!" She said, and I turned around as she waved someone over. It was the tall boy with the teal hair. He was wearing a bluish green hoodie, and white jeans. He had black fingerless gloves on, and his hair was jelled up,

"Hey Pepper. Hey…" He looked as if he was trying to remember my name,

"Fionna." I said, and he nodded with a smile,

"Right. Well hey you guys, whatcha doing?" He asked and put his hands in his pockets,

"Shopping for a new outfit. Fionna needs one for the concert tonight." Pepper replied, and I nodded. Beemo looked at Pepper, who shook her head slightly. I felt like there was something these people weren't telling me,

"Oh okay. I was just at the house, and Flambo called." Beemo said, and I frowned. What kind of name was _Flambo_?

"What'd he want?" Asked Pepper and Beemo sighed,

"He's making you and Marshall go to school here."

"He what!? I'll kill him."

"Who's Flambo?" I asked, and Pepper thought for a moment,

"Flambo is mine and Marshall's uncle. He's like a guardian." She said, and I nodded as she handed the T-shirt to me. Beemo and I followed her over to the jeans section,

"Oh okay. He's making you go to school?" I asked while she checked out some white skinny jeans, and she nodded,

"Yeah, and he's a total idiot for it."

"What school?"

"Well, how many are there?" She asked, and I looked at the jeans she was looking at; ripped bleach jeans,

"There's only one high school in town."

"Hey, then I'll be with you! How old are you?" She asked me, and I watched her put the jeans up against my legs,

"I'm 14, so I'm a freshman."

"I'm 15."

"Then you'd be a sophomore. Haven't you ever been to school before?"

"No. I was homeschooled." She said, and I nodded,

"These are perfect." She said, and handed me the jeans. So far, we had bought these jeans, that shirt, some frayed shorts, and a pair of black converse heels, and a denim vest. She walked me over to the checkout centre and looked at me as the woman at the counter checked out our stuff,

"So what's the school called?"

"Triple A High. But some of the students call it 'Aaa high'." I replied, and she smirked,

"Brilliant. What's it like there?"

"Like a regular school. We have the school bully; Ashley, and this wacko history teacher that preys on all the guys." I said, and she laughed,

"Well, she'll love Marshall." She said, and I had forgotten the Beemo had said that Marshall was going too,

"Oh my glob, _he's_ gonna be there now." I said, and she laughed,

"Don't worry; he won't cause you too much trouble."

"But he's still gonna cause it, and that's my problem." I said while looking at her, and she grabbed the bag that the woman was holding out to her. As we walked out of the shop, Beemo spoke up,

"Wait, you _don't_ like Marshall?" He asked, and I sighed,

"No, I hate him. He's a jerk."

"Oh come on, he's not all bad." He said, and I gave him a look,

"You know, I bet he's told all of you to tell me that."

"Maybe, but he's not really that mean. He just doesn't know how to flir-" Before he could finish, Pepper jabbed his side,

"Come on Fionna, let's go and find you some more shoes!" Pepper said suddenly, and then I sighed,

"How many more do I need?"

"Just one more pair." She said, and dragged me off. As we walked, I noticed the glare she shot at Beemo, and realized how clueless I was when it came to figuring out these people.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

I had decided to leave Finn to do whatever, so walked to the mall. I knew Fionna was there with Pepper, because she'd texted Beemo about it. I was a genius when it came to reading texts over people's shoulders. But I was a little peeved at what Pepper was doing.

Why would she take Fionna to one of our concerts? I was trying so hard to keep her normal, and then Pepper goes and invites her.

So I'm in this band called 'Night-O-Sphere'. Me, Finn, Beemo and Pepper are all in it. I play bass, acoustic and sing, Pepper plays electric or acoustic guitar and sings sometimes, Finn plays the drums and also sings because he's pretty good, and Beemo plays keyboard. He's also the main guy I go to when I need a sick dub step part for a song. He's a genius when it comes to stuff like that. I liked how Fionna acted around me, and I didn't want her to ever treat me differently just because I was famous.

I just didn't know how I was gonna keep the act up.

* * *

**Okay, that was a short ending with Marshall's P.O.V, but I have a headache and this screen is really freaking bright. **

**I've been trying to find something to dim the brightness, but I've come up empty handed. **

**Anyway, I didn't know whether or not I'd mentioned that Marshall Lee was in a band, so I decided to put it up in this chapter. **

**Little more info on the band: **

**Marshall was discovered by Fernando, or Flambo, when he was about 12. Him and Pepper used to perform on street corners and such, until Flambo found them and hooked them up with Finn and Benny (Beemo). Then they named themselves 'Night-O-Sphere', and took the world by storm. **

**Except for Oceanview, they never know about famous people. **

**Anyway, enjoy yourselves on this day. Or night for you people in Europe. **

**Read and Review,**

**~Moohdle**


	8. My House

**Okay, I so honestly apologize for my lack of updating. I've been really busy with this big geography project that my teachers keeps pressuring me about, and then I've had friend problems, and all that.**

**Don't worry; I'm not playing the pity card :) **

**Anyway, so yesterday ****_was_**** Tuesday, and I didn't have any important biz, but I was incredibly tired…**

**Yhe well, enjoy this chapter of WYMTM (: **

**Read and Review ^^**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

After Pepper had bought me new clothes and everything, she finally got me a real outfit for the concert. It was a pair of black skinny jeans with neon stitching, yellow converse, and a white cotton V-neck with 'Night-O-Sphere' on it. After that she gave me two tickets for it, and walked me to the bus,

"Didja have fun?" asked Beemo, and I smiled at them both,

"The greatest." I said, and tried to sound enthusiastic. Truth was, shopping for clothes wasn't really my thing. I mean, I liked clothes. I was a girl after all, but I just didn't like _shopping_,

"Well, give us a call when you wanna get together again!" Exclaimed Pepper, and I smiled at her. I didn't really want to hang out with these two. I mean, yeah they were nice, but they were kind of big headed,

"I will. Hey, here's the bus. I'll catch ya later." I said, and then rushed off to the town's only bus. I glanced back to see them both waving at me as I jumped onto the bus, and as the doors closed I sighed. They were the weirdest people I'd ever met, and they were so enthusiastic and loud about everything. I quickly handed the bus driver some cash, and then took the front seat. As the bus pulled away from the mall, I leaned back and closed my eyes. In my hands, I held four bags, filled with the clothing Pepper had bought me. It was various shirts, jeans, shorts, and shoes. She had also bought me a dress and a couple skirts, which were really nice!

For a dress and some skirts.

I thought about the day, and slowly dozed off.

After a few minutes, I felt someone shaking my shoulder,

"Fi? Hey Fi." Said a voice, and I opened my eyes lazily. _How long was I asleep?_ I thought, and then someone chuckled,

"You missed your stop, and I waved the bus driver down." Had I spoken out loud? I opened my eyes for real this time, and saw Bass Boy. Upon instinct, a slight scowl crossed my face,

"Marshall? What… How did you…? Where am I?" I asked, and he chuckled again,

"You're still on the bus. I was gonna take the bus to the mall, and when I got on I saw you were the only rider left. He told me that you missed your stop, so I had him stop the bus and take a short break while I woke you up." He said, and smiled. I stared at him and blinked slightly. The biggest jerk in my life actually stopped a bus to wake _me _up,

"Oh okay… Where in town am I?" I asked him, and sat up slightly. I noticed that he was sitting beside me,

"Well, the bus is in front of my house. In fact, I could show you around." He offered, and I frowned,

"Uhm, I don't know, I think Cake is gonna be worried about me…"

"Oh come on, it's just for like, five minutes. It's not even that big of a house anyway." He said, and I sighed. For just this once, I was gonna go with Peppers word and see if he really did have a nice side to him,

"Fine. Five minutes, and then I'm gone." I replied, and then he grinned. What was this guy's deal anyway? It was the second day that I'd met him, and he kept on acting like he was my best friend or something. I sighed as he grabbed my hand and basically dragged me out of the bus. I glanced at the bus driver as he went back into his bus, then looked at Marshall's house. It was a cute white house with a grey shingled roof. From the front, I could see that the front yard had a white picket fence and some mushrooms. The grass was a brilliant shade of green, and was evenly cut. It was elevated slightly, and the door was after some stairs,

"It's a little girly, but it's unnoticeable." He said suddenly, and I glanced at him,

"Dude, this is the weirdest house I've ever seen in Oceanview." I replied, and he looked at me worriedly,

"Ah what?"

"Yeah. If you were looking of unnoticeable, then you should've bought a house somewhere else." I said, and he did a face palm. This house was literally the only house in town that had a white picket fence. Everybody else's house just had white normal fences. After standing there for a few more seconds, I realized he still had a hold of my hand. I felt a blush crawl across my cheeks, and I was about to yank my hand away when he dragged me inside. The inside was very odd, and the first thing we came across was a living room. There was an orange couch on the right wall, and to my left there was a similar orange chair. Beside the couch was a wooden table, and a somewhat ugly green lamp. As he pulled me inside further, I noticed what looked like an old radio and an electric guitar on the right wall. Beside the guitar was an amp and a ladder leading upstairs, and above the guitar and radio was a large window. The walls were pink, and the carpet was blue, and on the far wall there was a window type thing that led into what seemed like the kitchen. He glanced back and me and smiled as he led me through the kitchen,

"That was the living room, and this is the kitchen." He said, and I looked at it all. The floor was checked, and the walls were yellow. The fridge was beside the stove, and on the opposite wall to the fridge there was another door. Under the window thing there was a counter top with a bowl of red stuff. He smiled at me again, and then led me up through the ladder. As he led me through a hallway, I noticed how he held onto my hand like he would die without it. I winced slightly as he pulled me through a door. It's not like it hurt or anything, I just really didn't like holding his hand,

"This is my room." He said, and I looked up. The room was dark, and had dark walls. The bed was on the far wall, and beside it was a bedside table. On the other side was some sort of recording area, and the closet was beside the bed on the right wall. Farther down from the closet was an L shaped couch on a green carpet with a T.V in front. The support beams on the roof had lights on them, and there was a door leading to a bathroom beside us. I had to say, his house was pretty awesome, but his hand was starting to bug me.

I don't know who this guy is, but he's a mystery to me.

* * *

**Crappy ending, but whatever. I'm already 'overstaying my welcome' on the computer. **

**It's my brothers go._. **

**Wish I had a laptop… **

**Anyway, read and review, and I'll update more often. **

**OH YEAH!**

**I may be getting a deviantart account, and I might put up an ask account for my character Ellis in switching worlds.**

**I'll have pictures of her gender bent character, Ethan. (He's pretty hot.)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	9. He's Growing On Me

**OHMYFLIPPING GOODNESS!**

**I'm not actually excited for anything, so that statement was irrelevant. **

**Anyway, so today I was at my beloved grandmothers so I could not update any stories, except for now (: **

**This chapter may or may not be short, but whatever bro's. **

**Okay, so I got one of those accounts or whatever, and I'd enjoy questions :P **

**So Ask Away Dudes. **

**Back to story junk:**

**Read, Review and Enjoy~**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

After Marshall showed me around, he brought me back down to the living room and stood me by the couch,

"I'll make food. Do ya want anything?" He asked, and I shrugged,

"Do you have meatloaf?" I asked, and surprisingly, he blushed,

"Okay, do you want anything that doesn't require the oven? It doesn't really work yet." He replied, and then I sighed,

"Whaddya have?"

"Apples, strawberries, raspberries, cherries-"

"I'm guessing you like red fruit?" I said with a slight laugh, and then he rubbed the back of his neck while shoving his other hand in his pocket,

"Yeah…"

"Strawberries sound fine." I replied, and then he smiled as he jumped through the window type thing, into the kitchen. When he was gone, I glanced at the couch and collapsed onto it. I expected to sink into it, but in reality, I smacked in really hard,

"Ow!" I exclaimed, and then sat rub, rubbing my rear. His couch was really hard! I sat down, this time more gently, and realized how uncomfortable it was. I sat in several different positions; on my side, on my back, upside down, on my other side, and even upside down-diagonally. But I couldn't find a comfortable position. When Marshall came back in, I had just decided to lie down on the floor,

"What are you doing?" He asked, and I glanced up,

"Your couch is really hard." I said, and he laughed,

"Oh, I don't really sit on it. It's more for decoration because everyone else and I just sit on the big one upstairs." He said, and I frowned,

"Who's everyone else?" I asked, and he put a strawberry to his mouth. Before actually eating it though, he held it in his mouth for about three seconds. His hand was covering it as he held it there before he ate it. When he swallowed, he cleared his throat,

"My friends you met from before. Beemo, Pepper and Finn."

"Oh, _them_." I said, and then he smiled,

"Yeah them. Let's go up to my room." He said, and my eyes went wide as I looked at him. His eyes did the same and he dropped the strawberry he had held in his hand,

"No, I mean… Just to… The couch is more comfortable up there…" He said, and I huffed a breath of relief. I heard him do the same as I stood up. I then noticed he had an entire bowl filled with strawberries as he walked passed me to the ladder. Why was I even here? We weren't friends; I'd met the guy yesterday! Who hangs out in the guy's room after meeting the day before?

Ashley White would…

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard him call my name, and jumped up the ladder. I found him sitting on the couch, watching something on the T.V. When he saw me, he waved me over,

"Come on, I put a movie on." He said, and I walked over, sitting quite the distance away from him. A movie? Seriously? I saw him stare at me out of the corner of my eye before he sighed,

"Stop doing this." He said, and then turned the T.V off. I turned to him,

"What am I doing?"

"This." He said, and gestured at me. I glanced down at myself before looking back at him,

"I don't really know what you're talking about." I replied, and then he sighed again,

"You're being really antisocial and angry towards me." He said, and then I suddenly felt really bad. Yeah he was a jerk, but maybe that was just his way to trying to talk to people. Maybe he didn't know how to talk to girls, so he was mean and obnoxious. I actually think I was the being the jerk here,

"Because you're being a jerk." I heard myself say, and I really had no idea why I'd said that. But he looked genuinely surprised,

"What?"

"The first thing you did when we met was scare away my best friend! Then you called him gay, and after that all you've been is a controlling jerk. You're always holding my arms or hands and dragging me places, and I didn't know how to react. So I fought back. Verbally." I explained, and then he blinked,

"Wow, I- I can't say I'm not surprised. I usually scare off a lot of people by talking." He said, and then I felt really bad,

"I've always wondered why people won't try and get to know me. Even then, most girls who I think like me just want something." He said, and then I shivered. He really just sounded like someone who needed a friend. I watched as he stared at the floor with a sad look on his face. He looked different when he was sad.

He looked… Human.

He didn't look like he was faking it either; I saw genuine sadness in his eyes that refused to meet with mine. So I stood up and walked over. He looked up at me as I sat beside him, and then I sighed,

"Listen; I don't really like you. You're a jerk, and you're mean, but you seem pure hearted. I'll give ya that." I said, and then he smiled. This smile was different from his usual smiles. The smiles he normally gave me were more smirks than anything, and weren't friendly.

This smile was warm, kind, and genuine, so I had to smile back.

After that, he turned the movie back on and we started to watch it. It was an awkward way to end a heartfelt moment, but I didn't care. The movie was a random action film that I found quite interesting actually. I was just getting sucked into it, when I noticed Marshall moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lean over to my ear, where he said,

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends. Can we start over?" and I blinked. Turning to him, I locked eyes with him and realized we were inches apart,

"No." I replied, and the hope in his eyes dropped, so I smiled,

"But we can stop hating each other." I replied, and then his face lit up. By now, we were very close, and I stole a glance at his lips. For some reason I couldn't explain, I wanted to kiss him, but at the same time I didn't. We just met yesterday, and he was almost always mean, it's not like I-

He kissed me.

He had leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened, and as he pulled back, we both blushed,

"Sorry…" He muttered and looked away, but I knew he didn't mean it. Even _I _wasn't sorry that he'd kissed me,

"D-Don't be." I found myself saying, and then he looked back at me. I mentally slapped myself as he smiled,

"This never happened, alright?" He said, and then relief flooded my systems,

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"Fantastic." He said finally, and I gave him a weak look. It was almost as if he was trying to provoke me or something. Although I had to smile as I turned back to the movie.

Bass Boy was growing on me.

* * *

**BAM. INSTANT FLUFF THERE.**

**I think that was perfect, although maybe a little rushed ._. **

**Whatever, it's my story… **

**Alright, well, I hoped everyone enjoyed that, and I have an off topic request from you all…**

**So Ask Away Dudes - /SwaggamuffinMooh**

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	10. Surpises On Sunday

**Soz for not updating lately, I had talent show on my mind. **

**So about said talent show, I performed today, and I hope I win ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy the story, read and review, blah blah blah. **

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

After the movie, Marshall offered to take me home. It was about 8:00,

"Marshall, its fine. You don't live that far away, I can walk." I argued, but he was really persistent,

"Please bunny, it's dangerous at night."

"Not here, this is by far the safest place on Earth." I replied, and he sighed. He looked as if he was running out of excuses,

"But… It's, um… Dark out and I have really good eyes." He said, and I smiled,

"So do I. I used to adventure in my forest back home, and my parents fed me carrots."

"You're more like a bunny each time I talk to you." He said, and ruffled between the ears on my hat. I giggled softly, and swiped at his hand,

"Stuff yourself, Bass Boy. I'm walking home by myself, okay?" I said, and then he said,

"Alright fine." as I started leaving, but he grabbed my arm,

"Hey wait, I gotta tell ya something." He said, and I turned to look at him,

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to your school tomorrow, and I've never really been to a public school, so I'll need some help." He said, and I nodded,

"Alright, I'll show ya around." I replied, and then smiled,

"Well, see ya."

"Later." He replied, and then I ducked out of his house. I had to leave before he tried to kiss me again.

Okay, yes I enjoyed the kiss from before, but receiving another would make me like him more, and I didn't want that to happen. I did care that he couldn't make friends, but he also seemed like the kind of guy who only wanted one _*unmentionable*_ thing from girls.

As I walked home, I realized how cold it was, and was almost regretting not allowing him to come with me. Tonight did seem different though; I didn't feel as safe as I should. This was rare, because I always felt more than safe at night. Maybe Marshall had brought along some sort of 'friends' with him that were worse than him. Either way, I felt as though I was being watched by something vile, and evil,

"Look who we have here." Said a voice, and I jumped slightly. The voice came from behind me, and I dared myself to turn around. When I saw who it was, I actually relaxed slightly. At least _she _couldn't _really_ hurt me,

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked, and the bleach blonde girl. Ashley White was the school bully at Triple A High. She always picked on the freshman, and attacked everybody physically, and verbally. She could insult people to tears faster than you could even think of responding.

(**That's a line in The Clique series. Not the exact line, but I based it off of it…**)

Ashley was naturally tall and skinny, but the 6 inch wedges she wore made her look taller. Right now, she had on a pair of black 6" wedges, and a jet black strapless top. She had on a pair of dark grey capris and a gold belt with her make up sack. I was always surprised at how she never carried a purse for her makeup. Her long bleach blonde hair was set in two low pigtails, with the side of her bangs out. Her mascara and eyeliner were dark, along with the eye shadow she wore, and her deep fake tan was visible in the dark. Ashley was not a goddess, she was a witch. Not a real witch, but she may as well be,

"Listen here, _Fiola,_" She said, and walked closer. She could never get my name right,

"You're a stupid freshman who managed to survive the first two months at my school."

"Since when did it become _your _school?" I questioned while putting my hands on my hips, and she did the same action,

"Since I took over. Even the teachers love me, and I don't see any of them sucking up to you." She said, and smirked evilly. I narrowed my eyes at her,

"That's only because you paid half of them." I replied, and then she stepped up to me. She leaned down and got all up in my face,

"Listen here, Faith-"

"It's Fionna."

"Whatever. I want you to get lost." She said, and I growled,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Move away. Get out of town, leave. Don't show your face near my school." She said, and I frowned,

"Who's gonna make me, you? Ashley, you may be tough, but I can fight you and win." I replied, and then she smirked,

"Really? How about tomorrow. After homeroom, meet me at the back of the school. Be there, or I'll come and get you myself." She threatened, and then smirked again,

"So what happens when I win?" I asked, and she laughed,

"_If_ you win. Besides, it's not like it'll happen anyway, but go ahead. What do you want if you win?" She asked, and I didn't have to think about this,

"If I win, you have to leave _me_ alone, and you have to stop bullying everyone."

"Fine. But when _I_ win, and I know I will, you have to drop out of school. No questions asked, and no complaining. But, if you drop out of the fight, then I'll torment you _forever._" She said, and I thought this over,

"What happens if somebody stops me?" I asked, and she laughed,

"Then we reschedule. But if they stop you again, then nothing happens. I'll still torment you, as well as the whole school."

"So I lose either way unless I win?"

"That's right. Get ready to lose, Fifi." She said, and then sashayed off. When she was gone, I turned and walked home.

When I got home, Cake greeted me with one of her signature Sunday cakes. Cake and I usually ate cakes on Sunday as a weekend celebration. But this time, she seemed more excited,

"Ooh honey, come in, come in!" She said, and I set down the shopping bags by the door. I followed her to the kitchen where I saw Mono sitting at the table. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, before returning to a large amount of papers on the table. Cake set the cake on the counter and then sat down beside Mono. Mono was wearing a light grey dress shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. I could see the black sneakers he had on, and had to smile inside. That's what I liked about Mono; he was fancy and casual at the same time. I could see why Cake had said yes to his proposal. Cake had on a pair of white overall shorts and a brown T-shirt on,

"Sweetie, I'd like you to have a seat." Said Cake, so I sat down at the table. I was across from them, and Mono took Cake's hand,

"Well, as you know, Mono proposed to me and I said yes." She said, and I nodded,

"The wedding is coming up, and I have 2 things to tell you."

"Okay." I replied, and then nodded again. Cake glanced at Mono with a smile, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes,

"I want you to be my bridesmaid." She said, and I gaped,

"R-Really? Me?" I said, and she nodded. I felt myself well up,

"But, I'm only 14, aren't I a little young?"

"Baby do I look like I care? You could be 8 and I would still make you my bridesmaid." She said, and then I smiled,

"Thank you… Mom…" I said, and then Cake gaped. We all stood up and hugged each other,

"Sweetie I've been waiting for you to call me that for a long time." She said while hugging me, and then we pulled away. Cake's eyes were really red and puffy, and there were tears streaming down her cheeks,

"One more thing honeybuns." She said, and then glanced at Mono with a smile. He smiled back at her, and gave her hand a squeeze. I smiled as Cake looked back at me with a big wet grin,

"Fionna," She started, and I nodded before she continued,

"I'm pregnant. You're going to have a real sister!"

* * *

**Now this is a much better cliff hanger than the other one in my other story…**

**Lol, sorry for not updating again, I was busy.**

**I WON THE TALENT SHOW.**

**Heck yes! But I didn't ****_really _****win, I tied with a really good singer. I was so glad we tied because we had both been saying to each other,**

**"No you're gonna win!" **

**"No really, you're way better!" **

**Gosh it was funny. **

**So yeah, I get a $10.00 gift card to Michaels. :)**

**Read and Review, and enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	11. I'm done with you

**Omg it's officially summer vacation. **

**:D :D :D :D **

**Lol so I'm gonna be elsewhere until late Tuesday, so I won't be updating till then. Just thought I'd let you all know. **

**Because my ****_fantastic_**** parents want me to get active during the summer, I won't update as frequent as I should. I'll be biking a lot, sitting outside and drawing a lot, and probably have staring contests with the cows that live next door. **

**Legit, I live next to cows. **

**It's not as nice as you think; They mooh into the night air at random moments, every once in a while a few of them go missing and the farmer has a barbeque going, and once in a blue moon a calf gets into my yard. **

**It's happened before. That was the day my fish died._. **

**Well, I'm done boring you all. Read and Review, and enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I had been dreading Monday for many reasons.

One; I would have to fight Ashley. It wasn't like I was scared or anything, I just didn't want to get suspended or something and have my mom worry or something.

I love saying that; _my mom_. It makes me feel loved, and cared for, and not alone.

Two, on my list of things I'd been dreading, was that it was school. I'd have to see Marshall.

Yes, I was okay with him, but I still didn't trust him.

Finally, number three; it was Monday, and nobody enjoys Monday's. I don't even think Monday likes itself…

I was getting way off topic in my thoughts as I got dressed that morning. I was originally thinking about the concert Pepper had invited me to, and somehow got onto all that. A few minutes before my train of thought went off course; she had actually called me and reminded me to wear the concert clothes. She actually _called _me at 8:00 in the morning. But I had been glad that she reminded me; I'd almost forgotten about it all. So now I was dressed in a pair of white ripped jeans, a black NightOsphere shirt, and the black sneakers I preferred to wear. I had my necklace around my neck, but my hat lay on my dresser. Pepper told me that she had a better hat to wear, and I decided to give it a chance. I did love my dad, but I had to grow up sometime. He had given me the hat when I was 5, but it was really big back then. I took one last look at it before quickly brushing my hair and walking out of my room. My long hair was still glossy and perfect,

"Cake!" I called as I hopped down the ladder. Our house was like the inside of a treehouse; awesome and amazing.

My call echoed around the house without an answer, so I trotted downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I smelled warm bacon pancakes and saw what was on the table. There was my bag, my breakfast, a water bottle, and a note with my name on it. I walked over to the table and picked up the note while slipping my bag on. I opened it, and read it in a hushed whisper,

_Fionna, _

_Mono and I just went to his apartment to pick up his stuff. He's moving in because of the wedding and everything! Isn't that great? I really hope you're okay with my decision, and I'm sorry I didn't ask you. The moving truck was a little early, so we had to rush. Your breakfast is on the table, along with your bag and some water. Enjoy your day hunny bunny ;) _

_Cake_

I smiled and stuffed the note in my bag, along with the water. With expert speed and swiftness, I wolfed down the pancakes and walked to the front door. I swallowed harshly as I opened the door, and placed the key in between the two loose bricks. I smiled, and as I turned around I heard a voice say,

"Hey Fionna." When I saw who it was, I saw Percy,

"Hi Gumball." I replied, and pretended to scratch my cheek so he wouldn't see me blush. He looked really attractive today! He was wearing some white shorts and a coral V-neck T-shirt. He had on white vans on and a black snapback hat. He had his bag slumped over one shoulder and he had his other hand in his pocket,

"Wanna walk to school together? We could always catch the bus…?" He suggested, and I had to stop myself from blurting something out like,

'I'd love to walk with you!'

So I smiled and casually walked up,

"The sun's shining, so let's walk." I said, and he smiled,

"Awesome." He replied, and we started walking down the side walk. As we walked, I remembered the coffee shop,

"Hey G, I'm sorry about that jerk in the coffee shop." I said, and he waved his hand that was in his pocket,

"It's no big deal Fionna. Hey, what happened to your hat?" He suddenly asked, and I saw him looking at the top of my head. I touched the top of my head sheepishly,

"My new friend Pepper told me she had a better hat for me, so I decided to give it a shot."

"Aww, I liked your old hat. It was cute." He said, and I glanced at him. He was incredibly red in the face, so I acted like I hadn't seen,

"Thanks dude. But I think it's time to grow up a little. I'll still wear it, but maybe not at school that often." I said, and I saw him smile,

"Well, be sure you wear it around me."

"I'm almost always around you, G." I said, and he laughed,

"Exactly. But really, don't stop wearing it." He said, and then patted my shoulder,

"But I have to say, you look nice without your hat too." He said, and I saw him blush again. By then, I knew he was trying to keep himself from obviously complimenting me, and I knew right then and there that Cake was right about Gumball.

He really was coming around,

"So Percy, how should I help you out of History class today?" I asked, and he thought it over. But when he opened his mouth to talk, another voice drowned him out,

"How about you just skip class?" I spun around and saw Marshall standing there. Gumball turned too, and then I realized Marshall was _really _tall. He was even taller than Gumball!

Maybe I was just short,

"Oh, _him_." Mumbled Percy and I figured he must've had a run in with Marshall or something. Marshall grinned at him,

"Hey there, Gumwad." He said, and I shot him a look. These two just couldn't get along; it was their third day,

"Marshall please. Lay off." I said to him, and Marshall gave me a pout,

"Really? So after last night you're still gonna hate me?" He said, and grinned evilly at Percy,

"What happened last night?" Percy asked me, but before I could answer, Marshall put his arm roughly around me,

"She lip kissed me. Oh and like it she did. She liked it _sooo_ much, she even kissed _back._" He said with a mocking tone. I shook my head slightly at Gumball, but he only sighed,

"Well, thanks for sharing that with me. Fionna, I'll see you at school." He said in a dull tone, and started walking away,

"What about History class?!" I called, and he waved his hand away,

"I'll do it myself…" he trailed off, and when he was gone, I jabbed Marshall's ribs with my elbow. He doubled over and groaned as I ducked away from his grip,

"This is why I hate you Marshall!" I yelled, and I yelled it loud enough for Gumball to hear. I needed him to know that I didn't like Marshall that way. As Marshall groaned some more, I turned and started running after Gumball,

"Gumball! Gumball I'm sorry!" I called when I saw him, and ran faster. He didn't turn around until I had gotten close to him, and when I was behind him, he whipped around, causing me to stumble into him. I expected him to topple over, but he stayed strong and stiff. When I regained my balance, I looked up at him,

"Gumball, he was joking" I said, and Percy glared,

"You know, I don't really think he was."

"But-"

"No. Fionna, I like-like you, but I've had enough. Go talk to that delinquent if you want sympathy, because I'm not giving you any." He said finally, and then walked away. This time I let him go, and when he was gone, I sighed. I had just lost my best friend for good this time. He even admitted to liking me too! But I only knew one thing for definite.

I was done with Marshall.

* * *

**I had a feeling I was creeping into Fiogum more that I was Fiolee.**

**SO I ELIMINATED GUMBALL! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**SPOILER! :D**

**he comes back as her best friend again.**

**But that chapter was upsetting during the end ,_, **

**I think I might do an alternate ending where Fionna ends up with Percy, and Marshall dies. **

**JK, I'd just get him to fall for somebody else who isn't Ashley...**

**But I am enjoying how I pulled together a growing love triangle. I figured it would be good. **

**I so wish I could show you guys the picture of how I see Gumball, but this computer doesn't work like that... **

**Plus, in the picture he looks like he's a little kid, when really, I think he's 16. Can't remember what age I made him at, I'll let you guys do that for me ;)**

**Well, read review and enjoy!**

**~Moohdle**


	12. Why didn't you tell me!

**Once again, I will say this;**

**Fionna does not cut herself anymore; she stopped when she was around 12. **

**Alright, well, I was out camping all weekend. **

**Well, enjoy this chapter of What You Mean To Me ^^ **

**I will update Switching Worlds, but I really like this story :)**

**This is going to be quite the sad story, me thinks…**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I glanced at the clock for the 17th time, and sighed in defeat. Class was still not over.  
I was right now sitting in the back row of my English classroom, eager for it to end. Percy was sitting in the middle row, completely ignoring me, despite my attempts at getting his attention. I had tossed paper at him, whispered his name, and texted him. But he just focused his attention on the front of the room.  
He wasn't even paying attention to the teacher, he was just staring! I didn't get his problem though; all I'd done was kiss Marshall.

_I kissed Marshall. _Said a voice in my head, and I shivered.

I had kissed him. Well not really, but I'd kissed back, and I'd _liked_ it.

I wasn't supposed to like Marshall though; he was a mean, self-centered jerk. Why was I even at his house last night? I should've gone home.

I glanced back at the clock again, and realized we had one minute left. I must have gone off in my thoughts again; a nasty habit that I'd been crawling into.  
With another failed attempt at meeting eyes with Percy, I touched the top of my head. I felt naked and awkward without my bunny hat, but many people in homeroom had said that they thought I looked nice without it,

"Okay class, start packing up." Said the English teacher suddenly, and I started to slowly put my stuff away. Mr. Pig was his name, and he was a great teacher. He taught us with ease, and sometimes if we finished early, he'd get us all in a sing-a-long. I sang with pride, earning praise from him, but Percy never did. I always just figured he couldn't sing or something. Mr. Pig was a great singer though; he had a deep strong voice that went well with his girlfriend's voice; Ms. Trunks. Ms. Trunks was our home ec teacher; a sweet old woman who was obviously Mr. Pig's girlfriend. She always made me apple pies when I helped her out.

There I went again; trailing off with my thoughts. I needed to stop it; I was going to do something subconsciously stupid if I continued.

I snapped back as the bell rang, and quickly packed up the rest of my stuff. When I was done, I had to run after Percy as he rushed out of the room,

"Percy! Percy wait up!" I called after him, but he didn't turn around. I sighed as I sped up faster. He was surprisingly fast suddenly, and I didn't know where he'd gotten this super human speed from, but I had no time to catch up, as I was suddenly spun around. I was expecting Marshall, but luckily I only saw Pepper there. She smiled,

"Hello Fionna!" She exclaimed, and I smiled back. At least she was better than _Marshall_,

"Hi Pepper." I replied, and she smiled yet again,

"I've got that thing for ya." She said, and I nodded,

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Well I hope you didn't forget about the concert. It's tonight, remember?" She said while rummaging through her bag, and I nodded again,

"Don't worry, I remembered." I replied, and then she pulled out what looked like a white head band with two antlers on it. But when she handed it to me, I saw it had bunny ears on it,

"Here, I saw it in a shop, and figured you might like it. You could wear it when you're wearing your hair up." She said, and I smiled. It was a nice gesture,

"Pepper this is awesome." I said, and then she smiled,

"Thanks Fionna." She replied, and then I put the headband in my bag. I remembered the class I was supposed to be in, so I waved and turned to walk away. I hadn't walked two steps before I crashed into somebody.

Again, I expected it to be Marshall, but I was proved wrong,

"Well, are you ready to lose?" Said an irritating voice, and I looked up at the tall bleach blonde. Today she had on a revealing loose pink shirt with her yellow rope around her waist. She wore white booty shorts, and her 7" strappy heels. Her hair was in its usual style, and her make up sac was held by the rope,

"Really? Because last time I checked, you're going to lose." I replied, causing her smirk to fade,

"Listen up, _Flamona_, you're just-" Ashley started, but somebody cut her off,

"Ashley?" The mystery person said, and then her gaze shifted away from me, to someone behind me. I recognized the voice well, but I didn't know how he knew Ashley. I watched as her face turned into pure giddiness as she ran up to Marshall. I turned and saw her literally on top of Marshall. Her one leg was up, and her arm that I could see was clutching his shirt,

"Marshall is it really you?" She said, and Marshall groaned,

"Yeah…" He replied, and then I noticed where her other hand was. I shivered slightly at the sight and realized Pepper was beside me,

"I can't believe you're here _Marshy._" She said, and I nearly gagged. The way she said that was nauseating,

"And I can't believe _you're _here." He said, and he squirmed to get out of her grasp,

"Well I am, and I can't wait till after school." She purred, and Marshall rolled his eyes,

"I can. Please get off." He said, and Ashley pouted,

"But you still love me right?" She whined, and Marshall looked right at me,

"No, no I don't." He said, and shook his head. I frowned in confusion,

"It's just one of his crazy ex's. Don't worry." Whispered Pepper and I looked at her,

"Why would I worry?"

"I thought you…? Never mind." She said, and then I looked back at the two. She was trying desperately to kiss him,

"Marshall, me and you should get back together." She said, but as Marshall opened his mouth to speak, I answered for him,

"It doesn't look like he wants to, _Flashley._" I said, quoting what Marshall had said to Gumball in the coffee shop. Marshall grinned at me as Ashley's head spun towards me,

"_Excuse me?_" She said, and I folded my arms,

"He doesn't sound interested, and by the look on his face, he's actually quite disgusted." I replied, and then Ashley looked at Marshall with an ugly pout,

"That's not true is it?" She asked, and he nearly laughed,

"Oh is it ever!"

"I see… Well then; Fionna." She said as she walked over to me. When she was in front of me, she smirked,

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"For this!" She exclaimed, and then punched me in the face. I fell back into the lockers, which were right behind me, and cupped my nose.

Of course it was bleeding,

"Fionna!" Somebody yelled, but I ignored everything and everyone except Ashley. I advanced towards her and landed my fist on her face. She yelped out so I punched her stomach. Yeah, Ashley was a good fighter, but she didn't have the skill that I had. You don't just punch somebody who can take a hit once and then leave them; you have to constantly punch them to prevent them from gaining balance.

So that's what I did to Ashley.

I kneed her in the stomach, I kicked her in the shin, and I pulled her hair. I punched her, and punched her, and punched her until she fell over. Then when she was on the ground, I went to kick her in the side, but I was lifted from the ground,

"Lemme go!" I exclaimed, but Marshall was really strong,

"No Fionna, you'll kill her." He said calmly, and I growled at him,

"Maybe that's the point!" I said back, but he held on tighter, suffocating me. I coughed and sputtered like an old car, causing him to release me. When I fell on my hands and knees and continued coughing, he went to pick Ashley up. I watched as she clawed his hands away and looked at me,

"You… You're going to regret going out with Marshall Lee. All his fan girls, all those rain checks because of tours, and all the times he chooses his fame over you. Good luck." She said, and then limped off. But before she turned the corner, she looked back and yelled,

"Just because you beat me, doesn't change anything you emo freak!" causing my blood to run cold. When she was gone, I turned to Marshall angrily,

"Now I know why you and all your friends act funny, and why you're so stuck up. You're famous aren't you?" I said, and he blushed as he nodded,

"Yeah, but so what if I am?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted, and he grew angry fast,

"Because you treat me like a person! Look at the way Ashley just acted! Oh and by the way, what did she mean by 'emo freak'?! Is there something _you_ aren't telling _me_?!" He yelled, but when I opened my mouth to reply, all that came out was a squeak. I blinked and shut my mouth as Pepper put a hand on my shoulder. I'd forgotten she was even there,

"Fionna, what did she mean?" She whispered, and I sighed as hot tears spilled down my face,

"I don't do that stuff anymore." I said in a barely audible voice, but Marshall heard, and he looked angry,

"Anymore!?" He yelled, and then I choked on my own tears. The anger left his face and was soon replaced with concern. He sighed and then opened his arms slightly. I looked up at him as my tears flowed constantly, and then rushed into his arms. I held on tightly as if my life depended on it, and he wrapped his cold arms around me. Despite how cold he was, his body sent warm and comforting waves over my body. I wasn't calming down though, I was just beginning to freak out. I hyperventilated as I cried harder, and I soon got those weird hiccups that people got when they cried. My body shook as he stroked my hair, quietly whispering comforting words to me. I heard Pepper walk away as Marshall led me over to the lockers. He sat down with me and continued to hold me as I sat between his legs. While clutching his shirt, I felt myself calm down. My breathing slowed, and the hiccups became less constant. I noticed that the hallway was completely empty as he continued to stroke my hair, and after I had stopped shaking, he started softly singing a song I didn't know,

_Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about true love with a smile.  
Pink lips I just can't describe,  
the perfect girl would make my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to find?  
The one that I've been searching.  
Why are there all these empty words?  
Telling me I'm done looking._

His voice was smooth and soft, and I could barely hear him. When he finished, or at least trailed off, I moved my head to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he looked pained almost. I frowned and thought about what he sang. The lyrics deep meaning that would only ever describe what he goes through, and now that I knew he was famous, I understood why he was so mean.

Nobody was ever honest with him. He probably got Ashley because she wanted something from him, not because she loved him. He was always lied to, and told what to do for cameras. He was adored by girls for the wrong reasons, and he must've thought that because nobody wanted his inner self, he'd have to change it. He must've changed it to what he is now; a mean, heartless jerk. The only reason I didn't hate him as much was because I'd seen the real Marshall.

Right now, I was looking at him.

The real Marshall was kind, loving, caring, sweet, brave, and protective. He was somebody you'd want to get to know, but he'd tried to get rid of that person. He tried to make himself better, but failed, turning into your typical teenaged celebrity. Somebody that nobody wanted.

I felt like I had been attacking a child this entire time. I felt as if I had been destroying somebody who wanted to be better, and making them feel worse and worse. I was incredibly ashamed of what I had done to him, and knew what I had to do.

I had to bring the real Marshall back out.

I had to try and find what he used to be, and I had to put confidence in the real him. That's what I would do. All of the hate I had previously shot at this boy was gone completely. There was not a chance in heavens name that I would ever feel like I didn't want him near me. Yes, I would get mad at him at times, but I'd never hate him the way I used to. I would make sure that he knew that.

He was strong though. Physically, yes, but also mentally. I lost my family and I hurt myself. He'd never had anyone to love him; he'd never had anyone be honest with them, and so much more.

Yes, losing a family was hard, but I really had no reason to inflict such harm upon myself. I had no reason to feel as though I was unwanted. Because I was. I was wanted. But for real reasons, and I had been wanted by my parents. Something about Marshall told me that he didn't have great parents. He had never really been honestly wanted.

My eyes trailed down to his left arm. It was covered by a red flannel shirt sleeve. I glanced back up at his face, and realized he was most likely asleep. So I returned my gaze to his arm and reached out to it. Very slowly, I pulled his sleeve up to his elbow to reveal something I wasn't expecting…

* * *

**BAM. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. **

**I really enjoyed this chapter actually, and I think I did well.**

**Then again, this could be the worst chapter I have ever written, and I'd actually almost never know because I'm eager to post this.**

**I'll proof read it, don't worry…**

**Anyway, so the song was actually not mine, but it is also not a real song. I went on a lyric creator site, and then got a chorus of a song. Then I edited it greatly so that it made more sense, and flowed easier, and then BAM. INSTANT HEART YANKING. **

**In fact, I really think that the end of this chapter was heart wrenching goo…**

**I promise you all that Fionna will not cut anymore, and I promise that she will never hate Marshall the way she did. **

**Ooh, by the way, I think this cliff hanger is very mysterious. It says that she wasn't expecting what she found, but that works both ways. **

**I mean, she doesn't expect him to have cut himself, but at the same time she kind of does. **

**So none of you will ever know! :D **

**Well, I'm sure most of you have lost interest by now, so read and review.**

**~Moohdle**


	13. Jealous, Selfish, Jerk

**Lol, I love this story. **

**And so do many of you people ;) **

**Alright, so I saw this on another story, and I thought it was a good idea. **

**If you want, you can send in your own little sentences or songs :) I'll put the songs in if they're good, and I'll mention you at the top A/N and bottom A/N of the chapter ^^**

**Same thing with sentences or whatever; just put one in, and at the end I'll quote it with your name beside it.**

**:D **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I felt relief wash over my body as his arm appeared clear of any marks. I rolled his sleeve back down and rested my head on his chest,

"What were you expecting?" I heard a voice say, and looked up. Marshall was looking down at me with a blank look on his face,

"I don't know." I replied, and he chuckled lightly,

"Listen Fionna, I've tried. But only once. That was the day I realized how much of an idiot I was to try it, and also realized that I heal really fast." He said, and I frowned,

"How?"

"Watch." He said, and then pulled his sleeve up again. I watched as he used his teeth to break the skin, and my eyes went wide. He pulled his head back from his arm, and licked the blood off his teeth,

"Ew…" I mumbled, and he laughed,

"Just watch my arm, geeze." He replied, and I glanced back at his arm. My mouth dropped open as I saw the spectacle before me. His arm had healed greatly! The blood was gone completely, and it had started to slightly scar over,

"This is just unnatural…" I muttered, and traced the mark with my finger,

"What can I say, I'm unnatural." He replied, and I rolled my eyes, getting up,

"Hey, where ya going?" He asked as I stood up, and I looked at him,

"To my class."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"Because my mom'll kill me if I skip." I said, and started walking. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me as he followed,

"So?" He asked, and I glanced back at him,

"I care about my rights to go places on my own. I don't wanna get grounded." I replied matter-of-factly, and he just rolled his eyes as I turned back around,

"Come on, class is almost over." He said, and I glanced at my bunny watch. He was right; class only had 10 minutes left. It would be really awkward going in right now. But it wasn't like I was missing anything; gym was a subject I excelled in. I would just go to Mr. Micowl and tell him I my leg hurt. He would understand. He understood everything. All the students called him The Cosmic Owl, because his name was Cos Micowl,

(**See what I did there? Ahahaha… Continue reading.**)

"Fine." I replied, turning to face him. He grinned,

"Awesome!"

"But if Cake says I can't go to that concert Pepper invited me to, then you die." I said to him, and his grin widened,

"That's my concert!" He exclaimed happily, and I smiled,

"Really?"

"Yeah, we play tonight! I'm just hoping this cold doesn't get any worse…" He said while rubbing the back of his neck,

"You have a cold? I would have never noticed."

"You will when I sing tonight." He said with a laugh, and I grinned,

"You're lead singer?"

"Yeah. Pepper sings backup as well as playing electric and acoustic guitar, Beemo helps me out with remixes, and he also plays keyboard, and Finn plays drums while singing backup." He said, and I frowned,

"They're _all_ famous?"

"Yeah. We're the band NightOsphere." He said, and I looked down at my shirt, then back at him with a grin,

"Wow! Do I get discounts?" I asked excitedly, and he folded his arms with a smirk,

"Depends."

"What!?" I exclaimed, and gaped at him. He only grinned,

"You have to…" He started, and thought. I glared at him as he thought, and when he was finished, he grinned, showing off his rather sharp canines. He leaned down towards me before he was inches away,

"You have to go on a date with me." He said, and I frowned,

"Why?"

"Because. I would say go to the concert with me, but it's my own concert and I'd be really busy." He said while waving his hand as if he was talking about something completely unimportant. I stared at him as he leaned back with a cocky grin,

"I… I am so globbing confused right now…" I mumbled, and he gave me a weird look,

"Globbing…? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, it's a word I use instead of swearing. Just like how Leonard uses the word 'lumping'." I replied. Leonard, or LSP as we like to call him, had strict parents like me. Yeah, they were rich like royalty, but they had rules,

"I never thought this town would be so odd…" He replied, and then looked back at me,

"So why are you confused?" He asked, and put his hands behind his back with a smirk. He leaned back on his ankles, but jutted his upper body forward to keep balanced,

"I just… I hated you." I said, and he rolled his eyes while straightening his body,

"We all know that Fionna. Is that the only reason why?"

"No it's just I don't think that I like you that way." I replied, and he actually laughed,

"Listen Bunny, that's what all girls say to me before the first date. Then afterwards, their begging for more." He said, and I folded my arms,

"Is it because those dates usually end with the both of you naked? Because I don't have to be a genius to know why they'd want more."

"Hey, not all my dates end like that." He shot back with a glare, and I rolled my eyes,

"So how do the others end?"

"I can't fully remember those ones." He said matter-of-factly, and turned up his nose at me as if _he_ was right,

"You prove my point." I replied, and he frowned,

"Whatever. Just go on a date with me, and you get into the concert free."

"What if I don't wanna go to the concert that much?" I asked, and he stared at me in shock,

"You are the first human being to ever say that. I have adults that fight over sold out tickets."

"Not here you don't. Almost nobody knows who you are in Oceanview." I replied, and shivered slightly at the word 'ocean'. I'd had a terrible fear of the ocean ever since I had almost drowned when Cake took me. Since then, I'd never wanted to even go _near _it,

"Yes, and it's so weird!" He complained,

"I've only had like; two people come up to me for my autograph."

"Exactly. Nobody ever knows anybody is in the world of celebrities, so you're basically like me." I said, and he grinned,

"What, a tough bunny with looks and an attitude?" He asked, and I blushed slightly,

"As true as that is; I meant you're just a nobody."

"Please, I'll be more popular than you ever could be by the end of this week." He said, and I grinned,

"Yeah right!"

"Wanna make a bet on it?" He asked me, and I flashed him another smile,

"You're on."

"Good. If I'm right, you have to go on a date with me for 7 days in a row."

"Fine. But if I'm right, then I go to all of your concerts for free." I replied, and we shook hands.

I swear my hand got shocks,

"You got yourself a deal, Bunny."

"Got that right, Bass Boy."

* * *

**Lunch Period, Fionna's P.O.V**

When gym was over, Marshall had to speak to the principal during lunch, so I had to face it alone. I was hoping to at least find Felix or Leonard, but a text from them both soon told me that they had to stay and finish their work. So I walked around the lunch room looking for a spot, until I spotted Percy alone in the back of the room. He was sitting against the wall where we usually sat. Now, Percy was extremely popular for a science and algebra geek, but he always sat with me because he thought I was more important than all the other girls.

As important as his best friend though.

But now, I was most likely trash to him. Although, it never hurt to try, right? I walked over to where he was, and stood in front of him with my lunch tray,

"Can I sit here?" I asked, and he didn't even look up at me,

"No. But I'm sure Marshall's lips would say yes. Go sit somewhere else." He retorted sharply, and I wanted to cry. Instead, I threw my lunch away and walked to the doors leading outside.

I guess I was wrong; because trying hurt a _lot _more than I expected.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Turns out, the principal knew _exactly _who I was. He just wanted an autograph or something. So I quickly gave it to him and left for the lunch room. Unfortunately, I had gotten in just in time to see her friend Gumball shooting a rather rude comment towards her,

"No. But I'm sure Marshall's lips would say yes. Go sit somewhere else." He had said, and even I was shocked. He seemed like a nice guy, and I knew why Fionna didn't like me ruining her chances with her, but this was truly shocking. Then I watched her get all teary eyed and throw her lunch away.

When she was gone, I marched up to that jerk. I stood in front of him with me arms crossed as he looked up,

"What do you want? Try and take another girl away from me?" He questioned bravely, and I glared daggers at him. Without speaking, I reached down and grabbed the collar of his stupid pink T-shirt, dragging him to the hallway. I had to walk through the entire cafeteria to get to the hallway, and all the while everyone was staring in silence. I honestly did not care at all,

"Lemme go! You inhumane imbecile!" He exclaimed while struggling, and then we were in the hallway. I threw him on the ground the way Fionna had attempted to on the day we met.

I succeeded in this act obviously,

"What's your problem Gumwad?" I asked him calmly, and he stood up. With an angry look, he dusted himself off,

"What's _your _problem!? I didn't even do anything!" He exclaimed, and I glared,

"You just made Fionna cry. Why are you being such a jerk to her anyway!?"

"Because she likes you instead of me!" He yelled, and I laughed,

"Jealous much?"

"Yes, I am jealous! I really like Fionna, and all you've done is ruin everything for me! You just waltzed into her life thinking you were just _perfect_. Then you pulled her away from me!" He said, and I growled,

"You're really selfish y'know that?" I said, and he just glared at me,

"I didn't take Fionna away from you; she was never yours. I've been here for 3 days and I could already tell that she had a crush on you! It doesn't take a genius to know that she liked you a lot. In fact, I'm pretty sure she still likes you. But all you do is freaking friend zone her."

"I didn't friend zone her!"

"Are you sure about that!?" I yelled, and he blinked,

"I would never know what it's like to be friend zoned, but I _know _that Fionna does. You never liked her back that way, and I know that for a fact. All I had to do was kiss her, and suddenly you act as though she's your girlfriend! Just stop being a jealous, selfish, jerk!" I finished, and as he stood there in shock, I walked back to the cafeteria doors. All the students that were inside moved out of the way when I opened the door, obviously acting as though they weren't listening, and I walked outside to try and find Fionna.

* * *

**Percy is a real jerk! **

**But I still love him 3 **

**The strange this is, that I don't love Prince Gumball. Nah, I prefer Percy Gerald. **

**Alright, so how I imagine Percy is in the picture that is the cover for this story. I'm sure most of you know of this story, and if you don't, just search up,**

**'Ice queen, prince gumball, Marshall Lee, Fionna, flame prince.'**

**That's what I did. Anyway, just look that up and find it. Now, how prince gumball is drawn in this story is how I want Percy Gerald to look. Except without the pink hair and pink skin… ****_*obviously*_****  
Anyway, so the face of this drawing goes really well with the singing voice I want him to have. **

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**Percy can sing.**

**There. Now you know everything. **

**Anyway, so I have many things in store for Percy, and one of them is that he can sing. I cannot describe the voice I have chosen for him in words, but I can let you guys understand what I mean.  
Search up any Plain White T's song. ****_Any freaking song, it doesn't matter_****. As long as its Tom Higgenson's singing, then that's cool with me.  
Tom Higgenson's voice is perfect for Percy. :) **

**It just totally works for the face too, so anyway, this is his voice when he sings. **

**If you happen to find a video where Tom Higgenson ****_talks_****, then that's how Percy will talk. **

**_*I'mahugePlainWhiteT's/TomHiggensonfanbtw*_**

**Well, I'm done here.**

**Read and Review, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Moohdle**


	14. New Songs, and New Problems

**Did everybody do ask I asked and searched up what I told you?**

**Most of you should know that I really don't care if you did or didn't :) **

**Alright, enough with my fabulous remarks, enjoy this chapter of WYTMT**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"Fionna really, calm down."

"N-no! I t-tried to fix it, and h-he just g-got mad a-at me..." She blubbered out. Right now, I had been comforting her for about five minutes. She was missing lunch, and more importantly, so was I.

A celebrity had to eat, and I don't care what all those skinnylicious other celebrities have to say,

"That's his problem, Fionna. He's just a jerk." I said, and this time she turned on me,

"D-don't say that about h-him!" She exclaimed, and by now I just figured that she was on her 'monthly', and it was that part of her talking. I gave up trying to comfort her by dissing Percy, and just listened to her whine,

"He's a lot n-nicer than y-you, so you s-shouldn't be t-talking." She said, and I nodded,

"I know, I know. I'm a total idiot."

"N-no you're not! Shut up!" Okay, now I was totally convinced she was going through her girl stuff. I just couldn't win with this woman,

"Y-you were just trying t-to make me f-feel better, and I r-really like that about y-you…" She said, and by now I was just quietly laughing to myself at how many mood swings she was going through.

I actually made a game out of it.

I had to guess what mood she would be in next, and I had to guess how long it would take for her to change. Right now, I was guessing it would change to romancy junk in a matter of 15 seconds or less,

"Y-you've been the only won t-that's actually helped out d-during the three days I've known you." She said, and then looked at me. I focused ahead to make sure she didn't try anything.

I liked the girl, yes, but it'd be a salty kiss if she tried to kiss me, and that just doesn't roll with me,

"I actually r-really like you Marshall…" She said, and I gave myself a point,

"No you don't Fionna." I replied, and then I guessed she would be angry in about 5 seconds or less,

"Yes I do! How dare you question my thoughts!?" She yelled, and I realized she was no longer crying. I was at the point of holding back my laughter right now,

"I know, I'm a horrible person."

"You got that right! I don't even know why I'm here!" She exclaimed, and I really couldn't guess what mood she was gonna shift to.

I really just gave up the game now. It was getting boring,

"You're here because of Percy, remember?" I asked, and then she fell silent. Her small body was still clutching mine as if her life depended on it, and that was fine with me. Fionna was a strange girl. She bounced into my life like the spunky little bunny she was. She turned everything about me around, and for a good reason.

I felt as if I had been stripped of the bad boy walls I had built around myself. As if she had completely torn them down without a second thought. Yes, I was still bad, and I was still me, but she had changed me a lot. I actually kind of hated it. I was so used to being bad, and being rude that I was actually uncomfortable being anything above it.

I suddenly had a great inspiration for a song,

"Fionna, you need to get off me." I said to her, and then looked down. She looked me in the eyes and frowned,

"Why?"

"Because I have to go and write a song for tonight." I said, and then she sighed while standing up. I stood up with her and kissed her forehead,

"Later Bunny." Was all I said, before running to my car.

(**A small reminder, they're outside. They have been for the remainder of lunch.**)

Hey, I was old enough for a celebrity to drive. Besides, do you really think I would care even if I _wasn't _famous? Of course not. My car was a big black truck, and it was fantastic. It went as fast as I wanted, and it almost never ran out of gas. Plus, it seated 6 and had enough room for all the band equipment. Though, whenever I didn't need the band stuff in it, I removed the roof off of the back. So with a final wave to Fionna, I hopped into the truck and started the car. Instantly, one of my CD's started playing, and I heard one of my good songs come up. I couldn't remember the name, because it was an old one, but I still remembered the lyrics.

I was too lazy to sing them as I drove out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Along the road, I picked up Finn and got him to write down some lyrics,

"Okay, try this for the chorus;" I said, and then sang some lyrics,

_Feeling you close to me  
and taking chances with me  
I'm just praying that it's plain to see  
That you're not a prize to me  
I just want you to realize  
What you mean to me_

I looked at him when we stopped at the red light, and he finished writing it down,

"That's great man. Got anything else?" He asked, and I nodded,

"For the bridge, I wanna take it up a few notes and have it go like this;"

_You made me forget the fame  
All the suffocating pain  
I know I'm bad  
I know I'm trouble  
But with you  
I feel normal  
It feels so great  
Knowing someone like you_

I sang as I started driving again, and he wrote it down,

"Awesome. Alright, so far, I've got verse one, the chorus, verse two, the bridge, but I don't have a name." He said, and I thought it over. The last line in the chorus kept bugging me, 'What you mean to me'. _What you mean to me… What you mean to me… Idiot, that's the perfect name, stop repeating it._ I thought in my head, then turned the corner up to mine and Fionna's road,

"How about, What You Mean To Me?" I asked, and saw him look at me,

"Alright, I kept quiet before, but now this is really bugging me. This song's about that Fionna girl isn't it?" He asked, and I laughed,

"Yeah right." I lied, and I felt him stare,

"Really? Since when have you ever pulled out a song as heart felt as this, and then told me you didn't have any inspiration?" He asked, and I sighed,

"Alright fine. It's about her. Happy?" I said, and glanced at him with an eye roll. He just grinned,

"I knew it! I knew you liked her! But she doesn't like you."

"You don't think I know that? She only agreed to go on a date with me to get in the concert for free." I said, and then Finn frowned,

"Pepper gave her tickets already."

"What?" I asked, and nearly slammed on the breaks.

In fact, I did do that. I nearly killed me, Finn, and at least two cars behind us in the process, but what Finn just told me was shocking. Fionna blatantly lied to my face just so she could…

"She faked it all so she could make me think that she didn't like me!" I exclaimed, completely ignoring the angry honks and quite rude shouts coming from other drivers as they drove past. I grinned happily as I started driving again, and Finn punched my shoulder in a friendly way,

"Dude that's awesome!" He said, and then I laughed happily,

"She has to like me!"

"Of course dude! Are you gonna serenade her tonight?" He asked, and then I coughed,

"I have no idea, this cold is getting to me, and it'd be awkward if one of you guys serenaded her." I said, and Finn frowned. If I couldn't sing tonight, then I'd have to get one of the guys to sing tonight in my place. Either that, or I'd lip sync; something I hated doing,

"Well, just drink lots of water, and if you somehow find yourself completely and utterly unable to sing, then we'll cancel this song. Besides, none of us have practiced it anyway." He said, and I nodded.

Mental note #1:

Drink water, sing good.

* * *

**Aha, what do you guys think is gonna happen?**

**Is he gonna be able to sing?  
Will he serenade Fionna?  
What happens to Gumball and his secret singing voice?**

**Well, enjoy my many theories that I've implanted in your heads just to make you ponder… **

**Ahahaha. **

**The song bits I had in these go to Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer . She wrote me the full song that will be used in future chapters, and I wanted to give her creds now. She'll be getting shoutouts until the use of the song is not mentioned, nor used anymore. **

**Well, read review and enjoy :)**

**~Moohdle **


	15. Voice Problems

**Sorry for the lack of updating and everything, I've been designing a bunch of T-shirts… **

**They look fantastic! I made one with the words, 'Certified Genius' on it. Brilliant. **

**Well, here's another chapter of whatever this story is called ^^**

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

My life officially sucks.

Like, it really honestly just _sucks_.

Allow me to explain; it's the night of the concert. Fionna got out of school early to help me practice, and when she got to my house, she was bawling. She told me a random story about trying to fix it with Percy, but I couldn't answer her at all.

Why? Because I lost my freaking voice. I practiced a little too hard, and when it came to the bridge of my one song, my voice cracked and I couldn't sing after that. I couldn't even speak.

Of course that just made Fionna _more _upset because she thought I was ignoring her, and so for the past 5 minutes we've been communicating through texts. She told me the whole story of what happened with her and the jerk.

**[This is what happened between them, and it is in Fionna's point of view.]**

**Fionna's P.O.V**

After school, I went to Gumballs house. He had permission to leave early, as well as me because I said I was sick, and I immediately went to his house. I had to make things better with him, and I needed his friendship back.

I knocked on the door of his cream coloured house, and his mother answered,

"Hello Fionna, how are you?" Asked Mrs. Gerald and I smiled at her,

"I'm good. Is Gumball home?" I asked her, and she smiled back,

"Yes, he's up in his room. I could go get him-"

"No, it's okay. I need to speak to him privately." I interrupted, and then she nodded, stepping out of the way,

"Well, go on up. You know where it is." She said, and I smiled as I walked inside. Percy's mother was very uptight and perfect, but she loved me. She always let me in, and loved when I came over. As I walked upstairs, I could hear heavy rock music coming from one of the rooms. Percy had an older brother, and he was nothing like Percy, but even _he _didn't listen to rock.

I followed the sound to Percy's door, and my eyes widened. The music was coming from his room, and that was incredibly surprising. I quietly put my ear up to the door and listened. I recognized the song, but not the voice.

I suddenly realized it was Percy singing,

_Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you.  
Now that it's over, I don't even know what I liked about you.  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down!  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you. _

It was an angry song, and listening to further lyrics made me realize that, even though the song was about a different song, he was aiming it at me.

Did he know I was here or something?

Apparently, yes. He whipped open the door and I almost fell over. Luckily I regained my balance, and looked up at him. He had an emotionless look on his face when he said,

"Get in." And I walked in with shame. He shut the door behind him, and when I reached the middle of his room, I turned around. He stood there with his hands in his pockets just staring at me,

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked, and realized he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at the wall behind me,

"You still are!"

"You know why." He said, and then I blinked,

"No I don't Percy! All that happened was Marshall said something, and you've been hating me! I asked to sit with you, and you basically insulted me!" I yelled, and he grew angry,

"Exactly! Marshall said something and I got jealous! I really like you, and I think you're really pretty! Not even that, I think you're stunning! You make my heart beat faster than it ever has, and you make me seem not smart! I never know what to say around you, so I blurt out random crap that nobody cares about! You're laugh is enchanting, and I love hearing you talk, it just makes my day! But then Marshall comes to town, and you can't get enough of him! Even when he insults me, and scares me away from you! I don't like him, and I don't like my chances with you now that he's here!" He yelled, and I blinked,

"You ruined your chances by being such a jerk! I don't like you that way; I don't like anybody in that way! Heck, I don't even like Felix in that way! I just want us to be friends again!"

"Well maybe I don't!"

"Fine then!" I heard my voice break slightly as I screamed at him. We were probably attracting attention from his parents,

"Just get out of my house Fionna!" He screamed back, and then I started crying. He seemed slightly upset at the sight of my tears, but then his anger returned, and he opened the door. He pointed out and I walked out. When I passed him though, I punched him in the stomach and then ran out of his house.

Only when I was running down the street did I realize that I had just torn down what little remains of friendship I had with Percy.

**Percy's P.O.V**

As I clutched my stomach and cried on my floor, I realized that I had just ripped apart whatever friendship she was trying to build back up.

**[End of that little flashback. Back to Marshall's P.O.V]**

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"Marshall, you have a freaking concert, how could you lose your voice!?" Fionna exclaimed for the fifteenth time. I glared at her before typing out my answer on my phone and pressing send,

_It wasn't my choice! Why are you mad at me?!_ **(All italics like this will be his messages)**

She sighed, and then looked at me,

"So who are you getting to sing for you?" She asked me, and I shrugged while typing it out,

_Finn or Pepper. Either way, somebodies gotta sing. _She sighed while reading it as Pepper walked in,

"Hey Marsh, how are you feeling?" She asked in an odd tone, and I sent Fi a message,

_Right now, and for however long I don't have my voice, you are going to speak for me. Got it? _I sent, and she nodded before looking back at Pepper,

"Not good. He needs you or Finn to sing tonight." Fionna said, and then Pepper blushed,

"About that…"

"Hey Marshall, can you believe this!? Pepper's got the nerve to stay for night classes!" Finn interrupted while storming into the other room, and then my eyes widened in anger.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Marshall looked really angry and he opened his mouth to yell at her, but then closed it, remembering his voice problem. So he just angrily typed out a message that I soon received,

_WTF!? Pepper, you have got some nerve! Now Finn has to sing, and I was counting on you! _Was what it said. There was more, but I didn't want to repeat it,

"Pepper, he was counting on you to sing for him." I said as nicely as possible, and Marshall glared,

_Why are you making it seem as though I'm not mad!? _He sent, and I glared back at him,

"I know Marshall, but I just can't. I can't fail school again." She said to him, and he just glared quietly at her,

"Oh yeah, and Marshall? Ashley bought backstage tickets to your concert." Said Finn, and then Marshall looked like he was going to scream.

I mean, if he could,

_WHY ARE WE EVEN SELLING THOSE!? _He sent, and I sighed,

"Marshall didn't realize we were selling them, and he's mildly upset." I said, and received another message from him,

_Mildly? Upset? What are you even talking about Fionna…? I'M FREAKING MAD. _

_I don't care. You made me your speaker, I'll do what I want ; P _I sent back, and received another glare from him,

"Finn can't sing either." Said Pepper, and I had to hold Marshall down as he attempted to punch Finn in the face,

"Marshall's okay with that, he knows somebody who can sing for him. He would just love it if you guys left the room before he severely injured one of you." I said as I held him back. Pepper and Finn quickly left the room, and when they were gone, he turned on me,

"I don't know anybody who can sing!" He exclaimed in a quiet and raspy voice,

"Don't talk dude, you're ruining your voice."

"Like I care!? Who are you even talking about; nobody can sing that I know of!" He said, completely ignoring my instructions,

"I can sing! But I won't, so that was pointless." I mumbled, and then looked at him,

"Listen; Gumball can sing." I said, and his face went blank before he started laughing,

"Ah, this hurts but it's too funny!" He exclaimed while holding his throat. I rolled my eyes and grasped his shoulders,

"Dude I'm not kidding. I overheard him and he's really good. You have to help me to get him to agree." I said, and he laughed harder,

"Marshall." I said, but he ignored me,

"Marshall." I repeated, and still nothing, so I slapped him,

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and I stared at him,

"Help. Me. Get. Percy. To. Sing." I said, putting pauses between my words. He sighed and looked really reluctant,

"Fine. He can sing 3 songs, but if he's really bad, then I kick him off stage and tell everyone to go home." He said, and I smiled,

"Good. Now come on, we have to convince him first.."

* * *

**Messy chapter during the end; I know.**

**But don't hate on me, I'm in the middle of a laughing war, my computers bugging out, I can't think straight because of this heat… **

**So, read review and enjoy. **

**~Moohdle.**


	16. Agreements

**Well, if you guys insist…**

**I'll update more quickly. **

**So here is the next chapter ^^**

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"No." He said, and attempted to slam the door. Luckily, Marshall put his foot out, stopping the door. Percy noticed this and pulled the door back,

"Get out of my house." He said, and then Marshall glared at him,

"No." He said in a raspy voice, and then shoved Percy out of the way. Marshall and I walked into his room and stood in the centre as he stormed over,

"Get out! You're committing crime here." He said, and then Marshall folded his arms as if to say, 'Like I care?' I looked at Percy and sighed,

"Please Percy, I heard you singing and you're really good. All you have to do is-"

"I know what I 'have to do'; you told me when you weren't breaking into my room." He said, and I was surprised at Percy's newfound comebacks,

"I'm not doing anything for you two." He said, and then Marshall growled. He marched up to Percy and slammed him against the door, easily holding him off the ground,

"You're getting the chance to sing in my place. That's like, the greatest honor a guy can get." He said. Marshall was trying to sound intimidating, but he just sounded like a sick man,

"No it's not! I can't even sing!" Percy protested, and tried freeing himself from Marshall's grasp,

"Yes you can! I heard you, and you're amazing! Yes the song you were singing was kind of mean, but you have a great voice." I said, and Marshall's attitude took an awkward shift as he turned to me. He let Percy drop and then walked over,

"Stop complimenting him, he isn't gonna do it. I'll cancel the show." He said, and I frowned,

"No. You're not letting down your fans." I said, and he frowned as I walked over to Percy,

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked him, and he glared at Marshall,

"Why not just kick him out?"

"Just get in the hall…" Marshall growled, and then Percy walked out with me. When we were in the hallway, I shut the door, knowing Marshall was listening. I looked at Percy and he frowned,

"Percy, you are a great singer."

"No I'm-"

"Shush! Just listen." I said, and then I sighed quietly,

"Percy, I don't want to fight with you. You are my best friend, and I want us to be best friends again."

"Well I wanna be more than that Fionna!"

"I said shush! I know you want to, but I don't. Listen; just sing tonight in Marshall's place." I said, and he folded his arms,

"What happens if I get booed off stage?"

"You won't. But if you do, Marshall's gonna get you off and cancel the whole thing."

"What do I get out of this?" He asked me, and I sighed,

"What do you want?" I asked, and knew I was gonna regret it,

"I want you to like me in the same way I like you, but obviously _that's_ not gonna happen." He said, and then I nodded. He sighed,

"I want us to be friends again. I'll try and find somebody else to crush on, but I don't think I'd be happy without my best friend back." He said with a smile, and I grinned,

"Really Percy?" I asked, and he nodded,

"Yes. But you gotta start calling me Gumball again; Percy is such a weird name." He replied, causing me to laugh before we hugged,

"Thank you Per- Gumball." I said, and when he released me from the hug, he huffed,

"And, I'll do the concert." He said, and I grinned happily,

"Ya hear that Marshall!" I called, and then the door opened. I looked up at Marshall and he smiled,

"Yep." He replied in his raspy voice, then looked at Gumball,

"You and I gotta get you ready for the concert." He said, and Gumball frowned,

"What do you mean?"

"Your outfit." Marshall replied, and Gumball looked down at his clothes,

"What's wrong with this?" He asked, looking back up at Marshall, and Marshall winced,

"Everything."

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"This is all I have!" He complained, and I sighed with frustration,

"All of your clothes are just shades of pink, white, and girly colours. Are you sure you're straight?" I asked, standing up from my bent over position. This Percy kid didn't have any good clothes for the concert. All of his clothes weren't good enough, and I had ended up offering him _my _shirt,

"You know what, here; wear my shirt for the freakin' concert." I said, and he glanced at my shirt before frowning,

"But it's..." He trailed off. I looked at my shirt, then back at him in confusion. All I had on was a white flannel with the sleeves rolled up, and a black vest,

"What? This is perfectly fine." I said, and he sighed,

"It's badboy formal." He said, and I frowned,

"It's what?"

"Badboy Formal. You're in a dress shirt and black vest, but you've edited it to fit your style. You've made it into badboy formal. I don't wear stuff like that." He said, and I looked at the vest. Suddenly, I had a great idea,

"Have you got a black leather tie?"

"Yes. It's my dad's old one." He said, and I nodded,

"Have you got grey jeans?"

"Yes."

"Are they ripped?"

"No." He said, and I sighed,

"We'll have to rip them." I said, and his eyes widened,

"What!? No!" He exclaimed, and then Fionna touched his arm, making us both wince.

I'm not jealous. I don't even like Fionna in that way,

"Gumball, come on. You can get more." She said, and I hated the tone she was using for him.

Okay, that was a lie. I'm totally jealous,

"Alright…" He said, and then looked back at me,

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Do you have black converse, and hair gel?" I asked him, and he nodded. After that, he left to go get the gel, and I looked for all the things I needed. I found the jeans, the tie, and then found a pink flannel shirt that I also needed,

"This better work…" I muttered, and got ready to totally change this guy.

* * *

**Ooh, Gumballs gonna get a rocker make over! **

**Well, the pink shirt is a little stupid, but I think Marshall wanted to keep his trade mark of pink.**

**So, I hope this chapter was good, and sorry about not updating a lot. I don't have access to this computer until after 6 o'clock. **

**But weekends are all good ^^**

**So, read and review!  
~Moohdle**


	17. The Concert

**I have really no excuse for not updating, except I had a wicked headache yesterday. **

**So that's that, and I'll move onto the story. **

**When the part where Percy performs comes up, listen to the songs Our Time Now, Making a Memory, and So Damn Clever. **

**Tom Higgenson's voice is how I want Percy's singing voice to sound like. **

**So read, review and enjoy guys! **

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"He doesn't look too bad actually." Said Fionna, and I smiled. I had surprised myself with my work, and I was very pleased,

"I feel like an idiot." Percy said, and I glared at him,

"Shut up P-man, you look like someone from my band." I replied, and he folded his arms. Percy was dressed in the grey jeans that we had ripped, a light pink flannel, my black vest and his leather tie. I had fixed his hair and messed it up so it resembled mine, and then he had on black converse sneakers.  
All in all, he looked like he belonged in a band, and not in a drag queen parade.

I'm joking,

"Well this better work." He said, and started playing with his hair. I quickly slapped his hand and glared at him,

"Don't mess this up Gumball, there are going to be people from all around the world here to see me. If you're the nervous type, they'll rip you to shreds, so I suggest you stay confident." I said, and then Fionna looked at me,

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, these are my fans. I'm famous all around the world, except obviously here, and when they see I'm not singing, they'll be angry. Percy has to act like he's important, and he has to be confident in replacing me, because they _will _boo him off stage."

"You said they weren't going to!" Percy exclaimed, and I looked at him,

"Well if you're a good singer then they won't. I'm saying they'll boo you off stage _before _you sing because you're not me. So man up." I said, and then Percy sighed before nodding,

"Got it…" He muttered, and then I clapped my hands together,

"Alright then. Let's go to the concert, you'll sing some songs, and-"

"Wait, what am I singing?" He asked me, and I blinked. This guy didn't seem like the type to listen to my kind of songs, so I was instantly worried,

"This is going to be a problem." I said, and then pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket. Before every concert I'd have a piece of paper with all the song names on it, just so I didn't forget,

"Do you know any of these songs?" I asked, and handed him to paper. He looked at the song names, then back at me,

"Yeah." He replied, and I nodded,

"Okay, how many of them do you know?"

"All of them." He said, and I laughed,

"What?"

"Yeah, I know all of your songs." He said, and I laughed again. Little mister Pink Percy knew all of the big bad Marshall's songs. Most of my songs were rock songs. I mean, I had a few nice songs, and I expected him to know _those _ones. Not the rock ones I had planned for this concert,

"I'm not kidding."

"I know, but it's just too funny!" I exclaimed, and he glared at me as I stopped laughing,

"Okay, so anyway, sing these songs in that order. For the last song I want you to call Ashley White up to the stage." I said, and he frowned,

"You mean that boy toy?" He asked, and Marshall sighed,

"Yes. Her."

"Guys, don't we have to go?" Fionna said suddenly, and I nodded,

"Alright, I'll call Flambo to bring the limo around." I said, and as I pulled my phone out, I walked out of the room. I shut to door behind me and typed Flambo's number in,

"Marshall!" I heard him say, and then smiled,

"Hey Flambo."

"Shouldn't you be at the concert to prepare?" He asked, and then I put my hand in my pocket,

"Yes I should, but I can't sing."

(**He still has the raspy voice**)

"What? You want me to cancel?" He asked, but I frowned,

"No, I have someone to fill in for me."

"What about Finn or Pepper? Beemo?"

"They're all busy. I got this guy to sing." I replied, and he 'hmmed' in response,

"Well okay then, as long as the guy's good and your publicity doesn't shrink, then we're good. That all you need?"

"No, I need the limo to swing by and pick me and my friends up." I said, and he sighed,

"Alright then, text me the address and I'll have Cinnamon pick you guys up." He said, and then hung up. I put my phone away and then opened the door,

"Let's go wait outside, okay?" I said, and they both followed me out.

* * *

"Oh my glob it's packed…" muttered Percy as he glanced at the crowd. We were all backstage with Percy, waiting to go on. We had gotten two of my more reliable friends to play drums and bass.

I would have played bass, but really, I didn't want to be on stage right now. I had a sick feeling in my stomach because of two things.

One; I was really only going by Fionna's word that Percy could sing, so I really didn't know if he could or couldn't. If he turned out to be really bad, then there goes a few of my fans,

Two; My psycho ex-girlfriend had backstage tickets. Yeah she thought Fionna was my girlfriend, but that wouldn't stop her at all.  
I could run her over with a bus, push her off a cliff, and stuff her in a trashcan, and that _still _wouldn't stop her.

So I was for once in my life, nervous,

"You'll be fine Percy. Sing well." Fionna said to him, and he nodded before looking back at the crowd. Fionna turned to me, and I looked down at her,

"You better be right." I said to her, and she nodded while hugging me,

"I am." She said, and I hugged her back. We stood there for a second before she moved away and tapped Percy on the shoulder. He whipped around and looked at her,

"You'll do fine dude." She said, and lightly punched his shoulder.

He actually winced and rubbed the spot where she hit him,

"What a wuss…" I mumbled, and then a guy walked up to Percy and told him to get on stage. Fionna wished him luck for the second time as he walked away, and then I rushed over to watch him from the very side. The screaming crowd grew awkwardly quiet as they watched the boy with the pink shirt walk up to the microphone. He stood there for a second before someone from the crowd yelled,

"Who's this guy supposed to be!?" Causing me to frown, and watch him lean towards the microphone,

"Uh, Marshall is sick and can't sing tonight. But, uh, I'm here in his place." He said, and I did a face palm. Percy had an electric guitar around his neck and he played the first chord of the first song, 'Our Time Now.' Unfortunately, his finger slipped and he played it wrong, causing the crowd to start to leave. Percy noticed and started panicking,

"No don't leave!" he exclaimed into the microphone, and then everyone looked at him,

"Why should we!?" A random person yelled, and Percy frowned,

"Well, I promise it'll be a good concert."

"And if it isn't!?" They yelled again, and I watched him think of something,

"T-then you guys don't have to come to another one of these concerts." He said, and I nearly stopped breathing. My eyes went wide, and I whipped around to face Fionna,

"He better be good, and he better not mess up!" I said, and she nodded,

"Dude he's good, calm down." She replied, and then I focused my attention back to Percy. The crowd seemed to have taken him up on his offer, much to my disappointment, and he glanced back at the other guys. He nodded at them, and then the song started,

_Oh, oh oh oh oh!_

That was the first line, and as he started playing the electric guitar like boss, the crowd started screaming. They were cheering, really, but they were cheering very loudly. Percy sounded so confident as he sang the first five words, and as he played the guitar he seemed much more focused than when he was talking to the crowd. The lyrics came up, and as he sang, the crowd just got louder,

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it_

I was utterly surprised at how good he was. The crowd was too, and as I glanced at Fionna, she took my hand.  
She totally liked me.

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
this is right where we belong  
turn up the music_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

Backstage, Fionna and I grinned as we watched him sing. I felt Fionna moving, and as I looked down at her, she looked at me,

"I wanna dance." She said over Percy's voice, and I grinned,

"Then dance we shall, Bunny." I replied, and then started dancing to the upbeat music,

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now!_

I swung her around, and she laughed in happiness. _She totally likes me._ Said a thought in my head, and I soundly agreed with it,

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now _

(**If anyone's wondering why I skipped some parts out, I did that because I was focusing on Marshall and Fi for those parts.**)

When he finished the song, the crowd started cheering like crazy! I grinned at Fionna was we walked closer to see Percy. He was grinning and probably felt like he had just done the impossible, because for him, he just had. He looked back at me and Fi, and I mouth the words, 'Next Song.' He looked slightly surprised as he nodded, and then turned around to sing the next songs.

* * *

Finally when it came to the last song, he looked at me. I quickly walked on stage and over to him, earning loud cheers from the crown. When I got to the mic, I took it and addressed the crowd,

"Hey everybody." I said, and even though my voice was still raspy, I made it a little raspier for effect. The crowd 'awed' at my voice, and I grinned,

"Hope you're having a good night, sorry I couldn't sing tonight." I said, and I heard faint, 'it's okay' statements from the crowd,

"Please thank Percy Gerald for holding my place!" I said, and then everyone cheered. I put the mic down and covered it with my hand,

"Percy, I need you to call Ashley White up, and tell her I wrote this song for her." I told him, and he nodded,

""So Damn Clever'? You wrote that for her?" He asked, and I nodded. He chuckled a bit,

"Alright, but she's gonna be mad." He said, and I shrugged while walking off stage. I waved to the crowd, and then rejoined Fionna,

"This might be funny." I said to her, and then she frowned,

"Why?"

"Just watch." I said, and then Percy started talking,

"Okay, so uh, this next song was written for a girl named Ashley White. If she's here, can she-" Before he could finish, a scream _way _louder than anyone else could scream,

"OHMIGOSH THAT'S ME!" She screamed, and then Ashley was on stage,

"Hear that girls, Marshall still loves me! He even wrote a song about me!" She exclaimed, and then I grabbed Fionna's hand. She squeezed it and I squeezed back,

"Ashley please, calm down a bit." Said Percy, and then he started the music. The truth is, the song that I wrote for Ashley was all about how she was manipulative and how I didn't actually love her anymore,

_Thought that I was in control  
and in my mind you were mine, what did I know?  
I didn't listen when they said  
that you were fake, manipulating boys to bed  
I thought they had you wrong  
in the morning you were gone_

I could see Ashley's face go from ecstatic to enraged as Percy sang the lyrics. I smirked as she looked at me and nodded towards Fionna. Ashley gaped and I was actually a little frightened that she'd come over and hurt her,

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
nobody can break hearts better  
why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
always getting what you want  
made me believe that we would be together  
why do you have to be so damn clever?_

_We were over from the start  
Intertwined just in time to fall apart  
I can't believe I missed the signs  
You were cold and they all told me not to try  
But I thought they had you wrong  
In the morning you were gone  
Just vanished from my life  
Didn't even say goodbye_

Ashley had long since run off stage, and the entire crowd was laughing when she was on stage, and as she ran off stage. When she was gone though, the crowd started cheering as Percy sang,

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
nobody can break hearts better  
why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
always getting what you want  
made me believe that we would be together  
why do you have to be so damn clever?_

_You pulled all the right strings  
saying all the right things  
Now that you've gotten what you wanted you don't want it anymore_

_Every time I see your face  
I can see the games you play  
nobody can break hearts better  
why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Turns you on  
always getting what you want  
made me believe that we would be together  
why do you have to be so damn clever?_

_Oh  
why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Oh  
why do you have to be so damn clever?  
Oh  
Made me believe that we would be together  
Why do you have to be so damn clever? _

When he finished, everybody cheered and he threw his hands up in success. He was probably just surprised that he had actually just done a whole concert. Then he turned and ran over to me and Fionna,

"Oh my glob I can't believe I just did that!" He exclaimed, and I clapped him on the back,

"Way to go Gumwad." I said, and he was so happy he wasn't even offended by my nickname for him. Fionna hugged him and then returned to my side,

"That last part was funny Marshall, you were right." She said, and then laughed,

"I wonder if she'll still use her backstage tickets."

* * *

**And wonder you shall Marshall, wonder you shall… **

**Okay, so that was a long concert, and personally, I've been waiting to upload this (: **

**Well, I have a headache now, and I have nothing to say, so **

**Review, and enjoy!  
~Moohdle**


	18. After the Concert

**Alright, so this chapter was mainly written by abbstr266, but I did edit it a bit. I don't know if you'd be able to tell which parts I edited, because our writing styles are similar, but whatever :)**

**Please read and review! Oh, and thank Abbstr for writing this out!**

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Okay, I'll admit it, Gumwad did pretty good, and Ashley's reaction was absolutely priceless. We had to get out before we were swarmed with crazed fans, and Fionna was freaking out with Gumball in the limo.

I didn't get why they were, I mean, it was _just _a limo,  
"So this is your life in a nutshell?" Fionna asked, and I shrugged  
"Yeah, sometimes" I shrugged. It was cute watching her have so much fun. I had Flambo drive by Gumball's to drop him off, then he dropped us off at my place,  
"Dude, that was so cool!" She said,  
"Yeah, yeah, welcome to the life of a rock star" I smirked,

"How about I walk you home?" I asked, and she smiled,  
"I can walk myself, you know?"  
"Oh shut up and let me walk you." I said, then linked arms with her as we started walking to her place. We talked about stuff that didn't really matter along the way, so the walk was quite short.

**Fionna's POV**

When we got to my place, I stood on my doorstep with my back facing the door. I was still laughing a bit at our previous conversation,  
"I don't know man, I guess you _could _wear your pants as a shirt. If you really needed to." I said, and then he smirked,

"I know that you tricked me into getting you into the concert free."  
"What are you talking about? You're crazy." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. I looked up and saw that he was closer to me,  
"If you wanted to go, you could have just asked." He said quietly, his hands in his pockets,  
I looked up into his deep maroon eyes, then down to his lips. I didn't want to kiss him, but I kinda did at the same time. I was about to say something, but before I could, his lips crashed down on mine.  
I got closer to him and closed my eyes, falling into the kiss. Just as I expected him to take it further, he pulled away and smirked,  
"See you tomorrow, Bunny." He said, turning and walking away. As he walked, I heard him softly singing something,

"_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me.._." I blushed and watched him leave. _Oh glob, don't tell me I like him.. _I thought, and unlocked my door before walking inside. I saw my mom was waiting in the hall, her arms crossed and her foot tapping,  
"Where were you, Fionna?" She demanded.  
"I was at a concert" I didn't see the point in lying to her, it just made me feel like crap,  
"On a school night?! Honey, you've got a test tomorrow you should be studyin' for!" Mom over reacted, but I knew she did it because she cared.

Didn't every mom?

I saw Mono at the table with random papers spread in front of him,  
"Mom, it's fine. It's a math test, I'm awesome at math." I replied with a smile, and Mono knocked on the table. We both turned to him,  
'Cake, she's a teenager, she's expected to want to have fun at this age.' He said in sign language. He didn't talk much but when he did it was because he was upset about something. When I say upset, I mean table-flipping mad about it. She sighed,  
"Fine, but get your behind up stairs and start studyin', you can't afford to fail that test." She said, so I nodded and jogged upstairs. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was about 11 o'clock.  
_No wonder you were so mad.._ I thought. I really didn't feel like studying so undressed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next day and walked to Fionna's house. Today was going to be the day I ask her out.

I know she didn't like me, but I just wanted to take her out one time so I could get her final answer. I stopped at the coffee shop and waited in line. There were a few people in front of me, but I had time.  
I kept waiting when I heard the door open behind me, and someone fall promptly afterwards. I quickly turned around to help the person, but was stunned at what I saw.  
It was a small girl, with dark auburn hair and tan skin. She had a orange dress that went down to her knees, and pretty orange flats with small brownish diamonds on them.

She was really cute.

I snapped back to reality and helped her pick up her books and papers,

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. She smiled up at me,  
"Yes, Thank you very much." She had a Latino accent that was very beautiful. We stood up and I handed her books back,

"My name is Fiametta Pryncesa. You can call me FP though." She said and smiled again. She had a really pretty smile,  
"I'm Percy Gerald. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand. Her hands were soft and her smile was enchanting,

"You can call me Gumball." I said, and she giggled. We made our way through the line, before I ordered a pink lemonade and FP got an orange chai tea. When I had paid for our drinks, we walked out of the shop and down the sidewalk,  
"So, Gumball, what school do you attend?" FP asked,  
"Triple A High, the only high school in town. I haven't seen you in Oceanview before, did you just move here?"  
"I go to that school to! And I only just moved here from Spain. I'm still getting used to the cold weather here." She explained. I had forgotten about picking up Fionna, so me and FP kept walking to school.

* * *

We exchanged numbers and talked the entire way to school. When we got there, a group of girls surrounded me with 'Night-O-Sphere' t-shirts on. They all kept asking if they could have an autograph or a picture. I didn't know what to do so I tried to politely push through then.  
"Hey!" I heard FP yell. "Give him some room, and if you don't, you can expect to have me make you!" she ordered them as they quickly backed away, "You're welcome" She smiled, walking up to me. I smiled back and continued walking with her to our first class.

* * *

**Well, that was a brilliant chapter written by abbstr266. She actually wrote the entire chapter for me, and inspired me for another chapter. **

**I edited the story slighty, renamed Flame Princess into Fiammetta (Fyah-met-ah) Pryncesa (Prin-sess-ah) and made up these little bold parts. ^^**

**Well, please go thank her for helping me out and all, and a new chapter will be up after I finally update Switching Worlds ( ._.) Man I need to get on that. **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**

**~Moohdle**


End file.
